


Inescapable Web

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	1. Chapter 1

自从当了首相，还没有哪一个瞬间比现在还要让哈克难熬的——恐怕如果苏联入侵自己只有12小时来决定要不要按核弹按钮，大概能和现在的焦虑和不知所措相提并论。

“……我建议您给他放园艺假，直到调查结束。”杰弗里说着，抬起眼皮看了看满脸震惊的哈克。

“我不敢相信，汉弗莱……”

“我并没有说他是俄国间谍，也许只是串通而已……啊，我是说，”杰弗里看着哈克的脸上快要炸出蘑菇云，赶紧补充道，“我只是说，如果他真的和此事有关的话，但那也只是可能性。”

“话是这么说没错。”汉克摘下眼镜揉着额头和太阳穴，“毕竟这关系到我的……我是说，大英帝国的安全。”

“不过首相您也不必担心，反正大部分时候当军情五处得到某件重要情报的时候，克里姆林宫已经在开会讨论这件事了。你看，这么多年了，大英帝国还是很安全。”

“谢谢宽慰。”哈克翻了个白眼，“约翰·霍斯顿这么尽职尽责的人，大概会先往莫斯科发一份情报，然后才记得要给大不列颠的首相发一份复制品。”

“应该不是复制品，明显莫斯科得到的报告更详细。”杰弗里耸耸肩。

“希望你不是和他一样……”哈克觉得无比厌烦，随口说道。

“哦，首相，不要这么说。”杰弗里笑的有些尴尬，站起身来，把手里的一摞文件放在桌上，“那我先告辞了。”

送走了杰弗里，哈克再次长叹了一口气，随手翻了翻文件。里面全都是霍斯顿这些年证据确凿的间谍行为的记录——现在看来昭然若揭的事件，当年居然毫无人注意到。尤其是——

“汉弗莱，你当初应该再谨慎一些的。”哈克叹气道，再次看了看沙发扶手上放着的那张卡片。

那是他生日的时候他的宝贝女儿露西送他两瓶高级红酒作为礼物的时候，附带的贺卡。他拿起来，上面写着诸如生日快乐之类的字眼，还加了一句，PS：愿您与您的灵魂伴侣共享这份礼物。

这里的“灵魂伴侣”，很遗憾并不是指安妮，他们已经在哈克当上首相之前就彻底分道扬镳了。当时露西虽然不高兴，甚至在行政部闹了一通，但是最后发现母亲去意已决，父亲又似乎没有挽留的意思，也就转而接受了这一切，并且开始安慰苦闷的哈克——她的母亲不需要担心，她似乎对婚姻的结束还有几分愉快似的。哈克也有些担心露西会不会受到影响，不过她当时毕竟已经是成年人了，对这样的事情处理妥善，甚至后来还问哈克要不要帮他再介绍一位女士。

当然，哈克笑着拒绝了。

因为他的心里显然已经有了一个大概的目标，而是显然不是一位女士。哈克意识到自己的真正想法以后便觉得，这已经是从自己踏入行政部的第一天开始，就该预料到的事情，只是他一直都一心扑在工作上，没有太过用心罢了。

他叹了口气，站起身来，喊伯纳德进来，让他去叫汉弗莱到自己的办公室开会。

 

汉弗莱推门而入的一刻，哈克仰起脖子看了看对方那一如既往的骄傲而自持的笑容。他知道那样的笑容之下每次都藏着一点小阴谋，私心和捉弄，但是他仍就喜欢看到那张脸，想听他抑扬顿挫地说那自己一点都不懂的长句子，看他泄气或者得意洋洋——怎样都好，只要自己能够这样看着他。

是的，哈克心知肚明自己对汉弗莱的爱慕。他示意汉弗莱在对面坐下。其实这本来是增进感情的好机会，然而哈克内心焦虑，张开口也支支吾吾，不知从何说起。

“是不是我也出去的话更方便一些？”汉弗莱看着哈克，说道。

“啊……汉弗莱……”哈克摘了眼镜，一脸严肃地看着对面的人。汉弗莱显然十分吃惊，这也难怪，哈克这几个月来经常找汉弗莱单独开会，但其实说的内容和国家大事毫无关系，汉弗莱大概也习惯了“私下会面”等于“聊家常”，而且看他平时笑逐颜开的样子，大概还是很享受两人增进感情的过程的。

哈克清楚地记得自己真正意识到这一切，起源于汉弗莱对于自己升职一事的模棱两可的汇报。哈克当时误以为他得了绝症即将告别人世，那一刻他控制不住自己，在汉弗莱面前失态地落泪。他以为那家伙是绑架自己的恐怖分子，那一瞬间他才明白，被绑架的是自己的心。

“我是想说……唔，那瓶红酒你还喜欢？”哈克终于还是没有勇气直截了当地质问汉弗莱。他还记得苏格兰海岛事件那次，汉弗莱在自己面前流泪的样子。那时候他有点得意，但是同时感到心疼，甚至没有再抓住这个机会报复一下汉弗莱平时的拆台，就脱口而出“我原谅你”，事后他自己都不知道自己到底在干什么。当然现在想来，那简直是再明白不过的了。

“啊，那个。”汉弗莱的表情放松了下来，嘴角也扬起自然而然的笑意。哈克不知道是不是自己的错觉，那双漂亮的褐色眼睛也亮了起来，他谈论起歌剧来的时候，也不过如此，“非常棒，实在太谢谢您了。这瓶酒，一看就是用心选过的，我受宠若惊。”

“其实这是露西给我买的生日礼物。”哈克说，“她送了我两瓶，希望我能够和……嗯，和他人分享。”

汉弗莱吃惊地挺直了身体：“哈克小姐？生日礼物？哦，首相，您居然把这么贵重的东西和我分享，我想不出任何语言来表达我的感激之情。”

“哦，想不出什么语言！”哈克笑道，“我能听到你口中说出这句话，也算是三生有幸了。不过……”哈克轻轻咳嗽了一声，“我今天找你，的确是有一件很重要的事情要说。这个事情，你可能……呃，不是非常……我是说可能会让你不大高兴。”

“洗耳恭听。”

哈克鼓足了勇气：“你认识前不久去世的前军情五处首脑吗？”

“约翰·霍斯特？何止认识，我们一度是朋友来着。后来虽然联系少了，但是听说他去世，我还是十分遗憾。”汉弗莱说到这里，不得不停下来，因为他明显看出哈克的表情愈发不对劲。“怎么……有什么问题吗？”

哈克说起多年前汉弗莱负责的一次针对约翰的间谍调查，结果当然是约翰完全清白，媒体的指责是捕风捉影不负责任的恶意攻击。但是显然最近约翰留下的资料都表明，汉弗莱给他的澄清，成了现在自己身上的污点。约翰对自己当年给苏联充当间谍的叛国行为供认不讳。当汉弗莱粗略地看完那些复印件和报告以后，表情也变得凝重万分。

“我真没想到……老天爷啊……”汉弗莱掏出手巾擦了擦汗，“我真是无法想象。”

哈克一脸凝重地看着那明显有些慌了手脚的内阁秘书：“汉弗莱，你让我十分担心。”

“我？您……您不会是……您怎么能……”汉弗莱瞪大了眼睛，浑身僵直，甚至有些发抖，“可是我一句俄语都不会说啊！”

“不不，汉弗莱，我不是那个意思……”

“首相！我从牛津毕业以来，就在为大英帝国服务。终其一生，我都只是一位忠诚而卑微的公务员。”汉弗莱的语气甚至有些哀求，“这样对我忠诚的怀疑，是我无法承受的。”

“我懂，我懂得，汉弗莱，我也不希望最后揭露出你其实是间谍的……”

“但我确实不是啊！”汉弗莱试图向哈克解释公务员内部的“信任”体系——所有的调查都只是为了洗白，而不是为了弄清事实真相，这是一种惯例。

哈克苦笑了一下：“那么当真的出了事的时候，恐怕信任的多米诺骨牌就要开始产生连锁反应了。”

汉弗莱垂着头，一句话都不说。那双眼睛里亮晶晶的，不知道是不是泪光——但是已经足够让哈克觉得心里微微的抽痛。如果可以的话，他真想越过自己的办公桌，把那发抖的人搂在怀里，告诉他自己信任他，哪怕他真的是间谍也没关系，他想要他留在自己身边。然而此时此刻的一切场景，和浪漫与告白相差十万八千里。

“我并不是有意给你施加压力……”哈克努力地想要安慰汉弗莱。

“意图总是无法被完全地实施的，这我懂。”汉弗莱挤出一个苦涩的笑容。

“我是相信你的，汉弗莱，但是我同时也想给你提个醒。你应该认识阿尔伯特爵士？虽然还没有公开，但是显然他和当年的间谍案有关这件事已经板上钉钉了。而且据我所知，他也参与了那次调查。”

汉弗莱点点头吧表示他知道这个人。阿尔伯特最近刚刚得到封爵，也是某个重要部门的前途无限美好的high flyer——或者说，曾经是。

“还有别人吗？”

“暂时没有。”哈克说，“其实他被抓也是意外，据说有人秘密举报了他。至于细节，大概很快就会知晓。”

汉弗莱扶着额头，一句话都不说。

“你没事吧？”哈克看着汉弗莱，有些担心。汉弗莱看起来真的是压力很大，他完全不明白为什么。他相信这一切都只是文官系统的互相包庇，而不是什么互相串通的颠覆大不列颠的阴谋——他了解汉弗莱。但是此时此刻这位高级文官表现出了和自己身份不相符的恐慌和无助，甚至比苏格兰海岛那次还要严重。哈克不理解他的压力从何而来。

“我……首相……”汉弗莱无力地说，“是不是……您接下来打算给我放园艺假了？”

哈克沉默了片刻：“确实有这样的建议。”

“我恳请您不要这么做。”

“相信我，我并不想的。”哈克知道，如果自己这么做，就等于在政府高层中宣布，自己怀疑汉弗莱的忠诚。这是他最不愿意看到的事情。

“对于这种事情，我也没有经验。”哈克停顿了一下，继续说道，“我决定要和你的前任商量一下。”

“阿诺德？”汉弗莱说，“也好，他的确是个很好的建议者。”

“那么，你知道该怎么做。”哈克抬眼看了看起身的汉弗莱。

“首相，请您放心。”

哈克目送着汉弗莱走到办公室的门边，手按在把手上，却突然停了停，转回头来。

“我能再问一个问题吗？”

“说吧。”

“您说您信任我。我非常感激。但是我想知道，您出于什么原则……出于什么角度，说这样的话？”

哈克一时结舌：“我……不知道，只是直觉。”

“您说这话的时候，是怎样的身份呢？”汉弗莱问，“帝国的首相？还是只是……做为您自己。”

哈克的心被戳了一下，他心里在飞速地计算着此时此刻把汉弗莱揽入怀里亲吻的成功几率，但是他的身体没有做出任何行动。

“两者都是，汉弗莱，尤其是我作为首相。”

“您是说您自己并不……”

“不，我作为个人，无所谓信任不信任你，你的身份并不重要，就像我……”哈克犹豫了一下，“也可以不作为首相，把大英帝国的，政府的事情放在一边，作为一个个人和你沟通。这个时候，你……你是内阁秘书，或者间谍——我只是说一个假设的情境——都无关紧要。”哈克说完这句话，深深地吸了气，他觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸腔，他差点就说出了接下来的，他在脑海中准备了许久的台词。

然而汉弗莱并没有给他这个机会，他匆匆点了个头，说了声含糊的“谢谢您”，一转身推开了门。哈克觉得出门的一瞬间汉弗莱在哭，但是这也许只是他的错觉而已。


	2. Chapter 2

准备离开自己的办公室的汉弗莱一脸疲惫。一上午的时间都没能够缓解那个奇怪的梦带给他的倦怠感，更别说附带的其他复杂心情。他绕过办公桌从衣架上摘下围巾和外衣，走向门口的时候正路过那一柜子的白瓷，玻璃门隐约映着他的脸；他忍不住停下脚步，侧过头来看看玻璃门映着的自己的影像，确认自己的耳根处没有奇怪的痕迹。

昨天那果然是一场梦啊。他想。

梦里他陷在柔软的床垫里，象牙白的床单半裹着他，而大部分躯体暴露在另一个人的目光下。那人压在他的身上，死死地按住他，充满热情地亲吻他，让他透不过气来。被进入的滋味太过真实，也太过美好，让他怀疑那根本就不是一场梦。然而醒来的时候，床上的确只有他一个人，像将近三十年来的每一个早晨那样。他整平了被抓皱的床单，冲了个澡换下一片狼藉的内裤；这个过程中他破天荒地开着电视，把音量调到最大，想要冲淡自己对那个梦境的记忆——尤其是强迫自己不去想梦中的人的脸。

结果一直到现在，那梦境还如同背后的幽灵，一直侵袭着他。以自持为骄傲的汉弗莱有些沮丧。不过手头的事情显然要比一个荒唐的梦境更让他烦躁不安，他定了定神，跟自己的私人秘书嘱咐了几句接下来的安排，便起身向Pall Mall街而去。

中午的时候大部分绅士俱乐部里人都很少，这正合汉弗莱的意。他特意选了一个角落，周围没坐什么人，适合谈些登不上台面的话。

“哦，亲爱的阿诺德，好久不见。”汉弗莱起身，向缓缓走进来的自己的前任打招呼。

寒暄了几句，汉弗莱便直奔主题，向阿诺德询问应对的方法。阿诺德听完以后表情没什么变化，只是笑了笑：“这个问题很难回答，取决于你是不是间谍。”

“阿诺德！”汉弗莱瞪大了眼睛，“你知道这不可能！”

“人总是不能预设立场嘛。”

汉弗莱情绪激动：“霍斯顿那个家伙，总喜欢讨论什么道德啊，原则啊，更崇高的目的啊，诸如此类的垃圾。我可从来没想过那些！一点都没有！”

“我一点都不吃惊，他为了什么主义什么意识形态为俄国人服务。但是一个像你这样合格的文官，”——这时候汉弗莱稍稍露出了欣慰而骄傲的表情，关于“合格的文官”所代表的含义，不需要详述他们也心知肚明——“可能不会因为意识形态来做这种危险的事情，但是如果面临着失去一些重要的东西的危险，即使是你恐怕也难免铤而走险吧。”

汉弗莱一时语塞，好半天才勉强挤出一句话：“你不是说……”

“哦，汉弗莱。”阿诺德意味深长地摇头微笑道。

“阿诺德，所以你知道的，我如果想的话，三十年前就已经走了这条路了。可是我没有，冒着我的职业生涯从一开始就彻底毁掉的危险！你知道我的选择。”

“没错，但是人总是会变的嘛。”阿诺德打断了汉弗莱，“当时你人微言轻，根本不值得锲而不舍地敲诈勒索，因为反正也没什么油水。可现在呢？就不说能够得到什么，如果能搞垮你，恐怕对政府本身就是足够大的冲击。”

“可是现在这个时候，很多东西也和以前不一样了。”

阿诺德扶着下巴：“很不幸的是，你的恐惧仍旧和从前一样——不，其实应该是增强了，因为你可以失去的东西更多了。是不是这样，汉弗莱？”

汉弗莱放下刀叉，桌上的美味食物现在对他来说味如嚼蜡，倒是阿诺德似乎被汉弗莱难得一见的慌张表情刺激了食欲，又吃了两口，才继续说道。

“但是我并不是说我真的不信任你。毕竟我知道这些关于你的事，却还是破格提拔了你。我知道你是个靠得住的人。”

“是的，感激不尽。”汉弗莱这样说着，但是语气却忧心忡忡。

“而且你也不用担心，像你这样的文官首脑，就算真的是间谍，全公务员系统都会替你掩盖的。更何况一切看起来只是他们被害妄想。”

汉弗莱无奈地摊了摊手。

“最重要的是，我们都心知肚明，你只是例行公事。”

“一点都不假！”汉弗莱的喉结上下抖动，恨不得一把抓住阿诺德的手来表示感激。

“不过说起来，你也应该知道这件事没什么好担心的吧？就算是有，比起我来，你不如去跟首相好好谈谈，他对你的帮助比我能给你的大得多。”

听他提到了首相，汉弗莱苦笑了一下，勉强咽下一口土豆泥。

“正因为这样我才来找你，因为首相也会找你谈这件事。”

阿诺德一挑眉：“你怎么知道？”

汉弗莱觉得事情越说越复杂，加上他有那么点心怀鬼胎，忽然又想回避这个话题。但是阿诺德的眼睛死死盯着他，他知道自己在这个人面前打太极，是绝对没有胜算的。

“他亲口告诉我的。”

“那这么说他是铁了心的包庇你了。”阿诺德嚼着鳕鱼，用慢悠悠的语调一语道破天机，“那样我就真的不知道你还有什么好担心的。嗯……不过大概你确实应该担心一下失职的问题。虽然看起来首相不会真的找你麻烦，但是小心谨慎总是没错的嘛。更何况如果你因为失职而被裁掉，这本身是小事，你是可以被牺牲的，”——此时汉弗莱瞪大了眼睛似乎要反驳，但是阿诺德接着说了下去，“但是对公务员系统，绝对是极大的损害。”

“那你有什么建议？”

“提升你在首相那里的重要性。”阿诺德说，“让他不想失去你，他就没有什么理由和动机裁掉你了。”

汉弗莱想了想，勉强点了点头。

“看起来你已经成竹在胸了。”

“我只能尽力。”

“我觉得这不是难事。毕竟首相已经在最关键的问题上给你放水了，不会反而从细枝末节找麻烦的。”阿诺德喝了一口酒，慢慢放下酒杯，眯着眼看着汉弗莱，“你知道，你的首相对你真的很不错。”

这句话本身没什么，但是此时此刻的汉弗莱显然进入了一种反应过激的模式，两手不自觉地搓着餐布。

“五十年代那个苏格兰海岛丑闻，他都放过了你，不是吗？”

“你在……暗示什么吗？”汉弗莱实在不知道如何应答，只能这样直截了当地问。

“你说呢？”阿诺德说完又笑了，“如果换了我和我当时那位首相，肯定不会这么轻易放过我。当然，我也没什么把柄在他手里。”

汉弗莱欲哭无泪地看着阿诺德。

“你现在如此老道，也是多亏了在他那里的历练。”

“没错，看事情总是要看到光明的一面。”阿诺德说，“所以说哈克对你的信任，还难说会把整个局势领入什么样的境地。不过别担心，如果他找我谈话，我自然是会纵观全局，为了大英帝国的政治稳定做出合适的决定的。尤其是，下一次的授爵名单就要出炉了。”

汉弗莱仰起头笑了笑：“这完全不在话下，阿诺德。我是靠得住的人。”

 

“汉弗莱爵士，您要的材料我拿到了。”汉弗莱的私人秘书走进了办公室，将一摞文件放在汉弗莱的办公桌上。汉弗莱头也没抬地说了句谢谢，一把把那文件扯到面前。

距离上次和阿诺德见面已经过去两天了，哈克一反常态地最近没有找汉弗莱闲聊，这让他有些紧张起来，怀疑是不是其中有什么政治暗示。同时他的内心也浮起小小的失落感——他其实很享受与哈克的见面，至少这不是他最近才意识到的。

阿诺德那句“提升你在首相那里的重要性”他记得清楚，汉弗莱一边翻着报告一边轻轻摇头——他现在很难说自己脑子里面的念头是个绝妙的好主意还是完全神经错乱才能想出来的办法，他唯一知道的是，这是自己希望的。

然而……

他的目光静止在了一份报告上。那上面提到了阿尔伯特被告发的过程。果然和他之前担忧的一样，阿尔伯特作为一个多年的秘密同性恋，引起了有关部门的注意，正是因为他与其他男人的信件被人发现并秘密送到了军情五处。以剑桥帮为代表的诸多苏联间谍，里面有相当大的比例，都是男同性恋。他们或者是被要挟，或者是因为其他信念，而抛弃了大英帝国。对于此事汉弗莱无可置评，只是切身的威胁是实实在在的。他擦了擦头上的汗，放下了那份报告。

说起来当年汉弗莱查知到了阿尔伯特对自己有意，及时与他保持了距离，不然现在自己的名字大概就要和他一起出现在这份报告里面了。现在想起来汉弗莱倒是并不后怕——他已经对不止一个人如此不留情面过，那个他没什么兴趣的人，也和其他人没有什么区别。

但是现在……

——“哈克对你的信任，还难说会把整个局势领入什么样的境地。”

阿诺德的话还犹在耳畔，他自己也不知道自己会被怎样一张无形的网牢牢困住。但是在他意识到之前，他的意识已经又回到了那晚的梦境中，他陷在那温柔的缠绵里，被抚慰，被亲吻，被爱。他的拳头收紧了，呼吸都急促起来。如果不是突然响起的电话铃声，他可能会彻底沉浸入这样的白日梦里去了。

“有两位先生找您，就在会客室等着。他们说情况紧急，请您马上见面。”是他的私人秘书。

刚一进入会客室，那气氛就让汉弗莱觉得有些不对头——屋里等着的两个人，直觉告诉他，并不是他习惯应对的普通公务员。

“先生们，下午好。”汉弗莱走过去，对那两人友好地伸出手去。对方和他握了手，态度却是冷冰冰的。

“我们来自特情处，希望您可以配合一下，与我们的调查组谈谈。”

听到“特情处”，汉弗莱心中隐约升起一阵不祥的预感，脸上却不露声色，仍旧摆足了一副官样笑容。

“现在？”

“是的。”

“可是……哎呀，真的很抱歉，首相给我布置了一些任务，我可能没有时间……”汉弗莱笑得越发诚挚，“能不能给我，嗯，一到两个小时，我办完手头的事就会去……”

对方毫不留情地打断了他：“抱歉，汉弗莱爵士，我们被吩咐务必请您来一趟。这关系到国家安全，请您配合。”对方掏出关于独立调查的文件，上面有首相和军情五处首脑的签字。

看起来是没有办法拒绝了，汉弗莱只好问：“大概需要多久？”

“不会超过两个小时。下班之前一定能够结束。”

汉弗莱没有办法，只好跟在两个人身后，离开了内阁办公楼。

 

询问的过程其实并没有那么长，连一个半小时都不到，但是这足以经让汉弗莱有种自己遭受了一整年的折磨的错觉。

一开始他回答了很多关于个人行为的问题，其中包括具体哪一年自己在哪里，做了什么，认不认识某人，去没去过哪些地方，诸如此类的考验记忆力的细节；更糟糕的是，如果哪句回答因为记忆模糊和前面稍微有出入，就会引来下一波寻根究底的询问。调查员的态度并不算差，甚至很和蔼，但是汉弗莱只是觉得对面坐着个藏了尾巴和尖角的恶魔，他的最终目的是让自己出卖灵魂，不然不会罢休。

“上天啊！”快要崩溃的汉弗莱一边擦汗一边嘟哝道，“我既没有在剑桥读过书，又没有参加过什么激进派的活动，而且我是个结了婚的男人！你们到底为什么认为我可能有间谍嫌疑？”

“并不是认为您有嫌疑，爵士。”对方看起来很有耐心，“这只是常规调查。而且您提到了您的婚姻，这正好是我下面的一些问题的核心。”

“老天……”汉弗莱喃喃道。

“你看起来脸色不大好。”对方十分敏锐，“是不是有些不方便告诉我的事情？我知道这些信息很私人，但是为了帝国的安全……”

“我知道。”汉弗莱偷偷翻了个白眼，“我会如实回答的。”

“据我们的调查得知，阿普比夫人在美国定居多年，是这样吗？”

“是的，已经有大概六七年的时间了。”

“其间没回来过？”

“回来过一次。”

“住了多久？”

“一个星期。”

“她回来的时候住在哪里？”

汉弗莱有些犹豫，他已经大概猜测到了问题的走向和潜台词，但是他觉得此时此刻撒谎大概是不明智的。

“在她母亲家里，她姐姐也住在那里。”

“有和你一起住过吗？”

“有过……一晚。”汉弗莱手心有些出汗，那一晚其实她也并没有住在汉弗莱那里，只是两个人一起吃了一顿晚饭，她回家得久一些而已，“毕竟我和她还有机会见面，但是她母亲年岁已高，所以多花些时间也是正常的。”

“我知道了。”调查员看了一眼手里的记录本，“在此之前她也多次在多个国家居住，每次时间都超过一年。”

“你如果问我她都去过哪些国家，哪年到哪年住在什么地方，这我真的不知道。”汉弗莱的语气有些不耐烦。

“这些信息其实并不难收集。”对方笑眯眯地说道，“我的问题是，为什么您不知道自己的妻子的行踪？”

汉弗莱差点拍案而起：“天哪，你难道记得住自己住过的每一个住址？连同大学宿舍都算在内？”

“并不是要那么详细，我们只是想知道她的大概所在的国家，年份也不需要太精确。”

汉弗莱脸色苍白地摇了摇头。

“而且，您和妻子长期分居，有什么特殊缘故吗？”

“她有她的追求，我支持她的选择。”汉弗莱一摊手，“我是个思想开明的人，对我妻子追求她的事业的行为，虽然带给我不能够和她经常团聚的遗憾，但是我并不会阻拦。”

调查员点点头：“您经常和她通电话吗？”

“唔……”考虑到自己的电话八成被窃听过，他决定实话实说，“不算经常。”

“通信？”

“完全没有。”

“你们的感情如何？”

“并不算很亲密。”

“从什么时候开始变得不亲密？”

汉弗莱皱了皱眉：“我不是在进行有关家庭关系的心理咨询吧？”

“如果您觉得隐私被侵犯我感到十分抱歉，但是这是调查的重要环节，希望您配合。”

“好吧，我和她，怎么说呢，主要是为了家族利益的结合，所以一开始就不算是很亲密。”汉弗莱算是说的基本属实。

“你们没有孩子？”

“没有。”

“有过计划要孩子吗？”

汉弗莱的拳头攥得紧紧，他觉得自己从来没有过这么强烈的打人冲动。他太明白对方想要问什么，这让他莫名的愤怒——他以为自己已经习惯了，三十年前就该习惯的。他不知道自己的愤怒源于何处，愤怒同时恐惧，那滋味最终都化作他的疾言厉色。

“请问，我想不想要孩子，和大英帝国的安全，有什么必然的联系？如果听不到合理的解释，我是拒绝回答的。”

“一切事物之间都可能有联系。”对方仍旧不紧不慢，“您应该明白这个道理。”

汉弗莱犹豫了一下，决定撒个谎，反正这件事应该是无从查证的。作为一个文官他的原则很明确：如果他确认对方无法查证某个信息，他便不需要如实告知。

“有过计划，但是后来她忙于事业，我们就都把这件事搁置了。”

“好的。”对方仍旧彬彬有礼地笑着，继续将调查进行了下去。

 


	3. Chapter 3

哈克在汉弗莱的办公室门口转了半天，才被胆战心惊的助理秘书开口询问。

“首相，请问您有事吗？”

“汉弗莱呢？”

“他被特情处的人带走了。”

“带走了？”哈克的下巴差点掉在地上，”等，等下……难道说……”

助理秘书赶紧解释他把事情想得太夸张了，内阁秘书只是去参加一个调查，一边解释一边将哈克领到办公室内等待。哈克坐在沙发里，两眼有些发直地盯着那可怜巴巴的助理秘书。

“为什么特情处要找他？他去了多久？”

“快两个小时了。具体我也不知道，抱歉，首相。”

看着助理秘书离开的背影，哈克皱起眉头。他虽然知道霍斯顿间谍案引起的反响很大，现在到处都在彻查此事，但是他没想到汉弗莱真的会被特情处质问这么久——毕竟这种公务员之间的互相包庇，应该是很普遍的？他自问道。不过这个信息本身出自汉弗莱之口，大概这家伙还是跟自己掩饰了什么也不一定。

想要从这个人嘴里听到一句真话是不大可能了，不管是工作上，还是……

想到这里哈克叹了口气。

这些天来他辗转反侧，一直都在想着汉弗莱。虽然之前一直都是保持着这样若即若离的关系，但是只有最近这些天，他仿佛着了魔一样，每天脑子里只有那个人。他看得出来，汉弗莱和自己日益亲近，但是总是隔了什么一样，那感觉让他抓心挠肝。大概是因为汉弗莱卷入间谍案的调查中，那疲惫和偶尔流露出的无助，更让哈克觉得心疼，想要把他抱在怀里，用言语和动作给他安慰。当然，他并不是十分确定汉弗莱的想法——对方不拒绝自己的亲密，是否只是出于面子？然而有很多次，包括送酒的那一次，汉弗莱脸上的期待和喜悦，明明不是假的。

所以他今天终于下了决心，要跟汉弗莱问个清楚。

就在这时候办公室门开了，汉弗莱的身影出现在面前。哈克站起身来，一眼就注意到了汉弗莱苍白的脸色。

“你没事吧？你看起来脸色很糟糕。”

“啊，首相……您怎么在这里？您要找我的话，叫伯纳德通知我一声就行了。”汉弗莱的笑容很虚弱。

哈克摇摇头，他上前一步，一只手搭在汉弗莱的肩膀上。

“我只是想见见你。”

“首相。”汉弗莱退后一步，拂去了哈克的手，“抱歉，我……”

哈克心里一惊，汉弗莱从来没有这样直接拒绝过他的亲密举动。

“你怎么了？实话告诉我。”哈克说，“我猜，和刚才的调查有关系？”

“啊，也不是，只是他们问了太多问题，我需要一件一件事情想，实在疲劳得很。”汉弗莱说，“如果您没有什么事的话……”

“我有些话想跟你说。但不是现在在这里。”哈克说，“你今晚有空吗？”

“我……我其实……已经有约了。”

“今天不行的话，明天呢？”

“明天也一样。这段时间我真的很忙。”汉弗莱回答。

“具体是些什么事情呢？”哈克眯起眼睛，故意拉长了声调。他当然不相信汉弗莱的话，他太了解这个人，知道在什么时候应该信任他，在什么时候应该毫不留情地戳穿他的谎言——当然，戳穿以后能不能得到真话，那就要看上帝的安排了。

“也不是什么很重要的事情……”汉弗莱的笑容窘迫，又往后退了一步，仿佛要随时随地夺门而出似的，“如果您找我有事，当然是以您的要求优先。不过不知道您有什么事，工作时间不能解决的，一定要加班加点来讨论吗？”

哈克的声音不自觉地提高了一下：“该死，你明知道我说的不是……好吧，汉弗莱，我希望可以和你找个时间共进晚餐。”——其实他本来想请汉弗莱到10号楼上自己的住处去，但是现在他确定这样的邀请不合时宜——“我知道一家不错的餐馆。有些话我需要问问你。”

“恕我直言。”汉弗莱摇了摇头，“根据大英帝国几百年的政府组织原则和传统，在可见的历史范围内，可以大致这样说，办公室是一个用以传递有关国家事务的信息的场所，并且，足以取代其他任何场所作为信息交换的主要场地；因此，您和我的信息交流，基于传统和规则，经过综合考虑，所在的地点并不是没有倾向性的，而办公室的存在首先要被考虑其中，而其余的不符合原则的地点选择，都将难以被采纳——除非您有些不符合原则或者公务基础的言论，可能会在这样的情景下被判定为不适合，因而需要特殊考虑。”

哈克阴沉着脸看着汉弗莱。

“你到底在说什么？”

“如果您想对我说什么，就在办公室里说吧，如果在这里不合适说的话……”汉弗莱低下头，“那么大概我并不合适听到。”

哈克的心彻底坠到了谷底。

“为什么？汉弗莱，你……”哈克顿了顿，努力把语气放得平和一些，根据自己对事情的前因后果的猜想转换了话题，“好吧，你先告诉我，刚才的调查都问了你什么问题？”

“这是机密，我被告知不得向任何人透露。”

“Jesus bloody Christ！”哈克嚷道，“我可是首相！”

“他们没有说首相可以例外。他们说的是任何人——除非您对您自身所属的群体分类有些疑问。”

哈克无视了汉弗莱蹩脚的笑话：“我可以去看调查记录，我有这个权力。”

“一点没错，首相。去调阅记录是您的权力，但告知内容不是我的权利。”

哈克苦笑了一下，再次缓缓坐回沙发里。

“我知道你身上发生了一些事。”哈克说，“但是你不肯告诉我。我知道你一定会说‘有些事首相不需要知道’，没错，这一次的确是这样，你的事情，我本来就不需要知道。如果这就是你想告诉我的。”

汉弗莱的喉头动了动，但是没说出什么来。

“但我知道这一切不是我在多虑而已。汉弗莱，就算不是因为……我是说，我只是想知道你还好，该死，我真的很担心你。”

汉弗莱露出在办公室和会议桌上司空见惯的那种微笑，轻轻点点头：“我很好，首相。谢谢您的关心。”

哈克愣怔了一会。那一刻他仿佛看到了自己第一次在行政部办公室里见到的那个汉弗莱——不，并不是那时候的年轻气盛，意气风发；现在面前的男人脸上明显刻满了岁月的痕迹，疲惫而苍白，甚至连那向来清澈的双眸今天都有些莫名的浑浊；然而哈克记得清楚，那时候他刚刚握到这个人的手，便感受到一种距离感，他那时候有种奇怪的直觉，自己永远都无法接近这个人的内心。

当然那时候的他并不在意。当此时此刻隔了许久的岁月他再次碰触到那陌生的距离感的时候，哈克忽然很想忘记自己是个首相这样的事实，就像个孩子一样，坐在这里大哭一场。那时候的预感是对的，这是他最不愿意承认的事实。

最让他悲伤的是，他曾经那么接近了，几乎只在咫尺之遥。他不懂发生了什么，无论如何都想不明白。

而汉弗莱守口如瓶，明明看起来内心千疮百孔，外表却岿然不动，一点线索都不留给他；Man of Secrets，倒真是符合了他内阁秘书的身份——这对哈克来说简直是莫大的讽刺。

哈克终于放弃了：“好吧，你没事就好。也快到下班时间了，我该回去了。”

汉弗莱点了点头，“那么，明天见，首相。”说完，汉弗莱走向门口，打开门，迈了出去，却又犹豫了一下，再次往屋里探了探头。

“对不起，首相。”

会客室的门关上之前，哈克听到了来自汉弗莱的这样一句几不可闻的道歉。


	4. Chapter 4

汉弗莱躺在床上，床头柜上放着高脚杯，酒杯底座下面聚集了一小滩淡红色的酒液。他去拿酒杯的手已经有些颤抖，但还是勉强撑起身体，把杯中最后一点酒倒入口中。

他侧过头看了看地上那空的瓶子——是哈克送他的那一瓶酒，他之前一直没有舍得开封；他觉得只有极为重要，甚至刻骨铭心的场合，才配得上这瓶酒。然而此时此刻他才意识到，大概再没有什么场合，能够比今天下午看到的哈克的那个痛苦而愤怒的眼神更加刻骨铭心了。

于是他喝光了这瓶酒，以配得上这个刻骨铭心的场合——虽然是负面意义的。在除了钟表的滴滴答答便再无其他声响的安静房子里，孤身一人默默地把自己灌醉——他自认想象力不算贫瘠，但也想不出比这还要凄凉的情境了。

“该死……”头疼得厉害，而且觉得有些反胃，汉弗莱起身给自己倒了一杯水，却因为手的颤抖洒在了被子上一大半。他咕咚咕咚地灌下去，又有不少洒在了衣服上，他也不管潮湿的衣服，倒在枕头里，两眼看着天花板。

上一次喜欢上什么人，已经不记得了——他只记得喜欢的可能性，以及自己如何敏锐地发现它，并将它彻底消灭在萌芽之前。算起来已经三十年了。这三十年里，随着他的地位的提升，了解信息的增多，他一次再一次地从各种各样的事件里确认了，自己的选择是对的。凡事都是有代价的，他一直不感到痛苦，也就不觉得这是多么沉重的代价。

直到今天为止。

下午的调查的最后，调查员毫无意外地问到了真正关键的问题。他觉得烦躁并且慌乱，虽然回答仍旧一板一眼，没有任何纰漏。他最大的困境并不是字斟句酌地应付调查，而是面对被这些问题所勾起的焦虑和恐惧。

“你是同性恋吗？”问出这句话的时候，那人死死地盯着他，他需要很大的自控能力才让自己不回避那目光。

“你这是在侮辱我吗？”汉弗莱不肯示弱。

“抱歉让您有这种感觉。但是这是个认真的问题，请回答我，是，或者不是。”

“……不是。”

“你确定？”对方的眼神仿佛可以灼穿他的皮肉，一直刺透他的灵魂。他的疲惫中藏着无尽的怒气，他十分想把自己从古典文学系学过的所有不带脏字的骂人话都倒出来，但是到了最后他仍旧只是轻轻地点了点头。

“我确定。你还有什么要问的？”

调查员看了他一眼：“这项调查是绝对保密的，你的任何回答，都是最高机密，除了必要知道的人以外，对任何人不会透露。”

少跟我来这一套。汉弗莱在心里嗤笑。

“当然您作为内阁秘书，对规章制度应该了如指掌，我就不需要重复一些注意事项了。”

“例行结尾，嗯？还是你还想暗示什么？”汉弗莱终于忍不住反唇相讥。

“很感谢您的配合，汉弗莱爵士，”对方不动声色地起身，收拾起桌上的材料，“请不要把调查内容透露给任何人。祝您晚间愉快。”

汉弗莱不记得自己是怎么挪回办公室的，路上他的一位助理秘书说他脸色看起来很糟糕。他自己也在心里嘲笑自己没必要这么反应过度。他已经想过所有的最坏的可能性，一切看起来都还在掌握之中。

但是他引以为傲的理性并不能缓解他内心的恐惧、愤怒和焦虑。他想起哈克，不可避免地，那人的样子在他的脑海中挥之不去。他有些恼恨自己偏偏在这个多事之秋无可救药地爱上了哈克，偏偏在这个时候，哈克向他示好，而他又无力抗拒。

偏偏就在推门进屋的时候，看到了那个人。那一瞬间是他经历过的最想要躲避哈克的时刻。

他侧过头来看着自己的肩膀，仿佛哈克还在温柔地把手搭在上面，换来的却是他的冷漠回应。他有些懊悔，自己本可以把语气放得平缓一些，对哈克态度温和一些，告诉他现在只不过不是时候，再耐心等等就好——他甚至可以跟哈克去吃晚饭的，在餐桌上把自己的难处说清楚就好；或者，或者即使自己真的会像想象中那么无法自制，即使真的和哈克回去一晚又会如何！

汉弗莱靠在床头苦笑起来。无数的可能性铺展在面前，一切都可以从长计议，他却偏偏选择了最糟糕的反应方式，把自己的担忧和焦虑一股脑都甩给了哈克，让对方承担痛苦，而自己胆怯地逃开。

想到这里，汉弗莱觉得心口有什么东西在微微发抖，他缓缓地坐起来，仿佛下了无比宏大的决心一样，拿起电话。

他并不十分确定自己在干什么，但是他很想这么做。

至少此时此刻他想做点什么来弥补一下自己之前的所作所为。这听起来仿佛一个糟糕的笑话，可是他身为一位高级公务员，居然会因为伤害了一名政客的感情而感到愧疚和痛苦。

但无论如何，哈克，他的首相，都是他最不想伤害的人。

在抖抖索索地拨错了三次号码以后，他终于拨通了哈克的电话。然而当他听到电话铃音在听筒里响起的时候，忽然又胆怯了。

铃声响过两次还没人接，他手忙脚乱地挂了电话。刚刚那些细小的，希望的火焰在那两声铃音里熄灭成灰，他自己都不理解的焦虑感如青烟般升腾起来。他无力靠在床头上，把目光投向窗外河畔的通明灯火。

过了大概几分钟时间，忽然电话铃声大作。他条件反射地抓起听筒，里面传来哈克的声音：

“汉皮，刚才是你吧？”

不知道为什么听到这一句话的瞬间他的泪水如同断线的珠子一样落下来，他努力压抑着自己的气息，咬紧牙关，不让自己的声音听起来像是在哭泣，或者喝多了。

“首相……”他艰难地挤出一个词，“我……我只是……”

“我听着呢，慢慢说。”

汉弗莱在长久的沉默里慢慢止住了眼泪。然而他终于还是什么都没说：“对不起，我只是拨错号码。打扰了。”

哈克在那边也沉默了许久，然后轻轻叹了口气。

“希望你能找到可以陪你说话的人。”哈克终于这样说道，“晚安，汉弗莱。”

汉弗莱挂了电话，从地上捡起那空酒瓶子，紧紧地抱在怀里。他清楚地感受到自己对哈克的渴求，三十年来，甚至是一生当中，第一次如此强烈地想要和一个人分享自己未来的全部生命。

他有过太多愿望，大多数也都实现了，没有实现的那些，已经被他逐渐遗忘了。这样时间长了，他便产生了一种自己总有办法实现愿望的错觉，直到内心中的热切从现实的重重包围中突围而出，自记忆深处愿望的坟墓中挖出那些森森白骨——并不算太多，但是也足够触目惊心。

汉弗莱抱着酒瓶躺在潮湿的床上，合上双眼。他太疲劳了，已经没有办法再去条分缕析这些年的荒唐。

在头疼和反胃以及强烈的睡意之间，他慢慢沉入了并不安稳的睡眠。

 


	5. Chapter 5

“你迟到了。”

哈克推了推眼镜，看着面前脸色蜡黄，眼睛里布满血丝的内阁秘书。

“抱歉，首相……我昨天有些小小的不适，所以不小心起晚了，请原谅。”汉弗莱的声音听起来也有些嘶哑。哈克虽然不知道昨晚发生了什么，但是那个打来又挂掉的电话，和他打过去以后汉弗莱的反应，让哈克认识到了汉弗莱绝对不是微有小恙那么简单。

哈克本想问，然而他注意到，之前一向自信地直视他双眼的汉弗莱，此时此刻在有意回避他的眼神。哈克轻轻在心里叹了口气，自己果然还是不够了解这个男人，他想。

“没关系，不过你要好好保重身体，汉弗莱，大不列颠政府没了你可怎么办。”哈克笑道，“请坐。”

汉弗莱拉过椅子坐下，哈克注意到他有些浮肿的眼睛。但是他什么都没说。

“汉弗莱，两个月之前我们讨论过的那件事，你的提案草稿完成得如何了？”

“啊，请您提醒我一下？”

“就是同性恋民事结合的那个提案。”哈克说。

汉弗莱的身体轻轻抖动了一下，然后他的脸上慢慢堆起哈克熟悉的，明显代表着“我只是应付你一下”的笑容。

“这个嘛，首相，我已经和相关人员讨论过了，提出了一些新的建议和问题，都已经给您过目了。”

不用说，那东西又是被藏在某个盒子里，如果哈克不问，汉弗莱是绝对不会主动提起来的。哈克已经学聪明了许多，知道要从最后一个盒子开始看，但显然这一次汉弗莱学会了新的应付技巧。哈克隐约记得他看到过一份标题比汉弗莱平时的长句子还要复杂的报告，说不定就是那一份。他非常相信汉弗莱可以把一个简单的可以用两个词概括的事情，扩展成一篇论文，让人完全意识不到事情的核心。

“不要跟我绕弯子了，汉弗莱，你直接告诉我，到底还有什么问题？你已经说了，需要成立一个政策研究小组。我们完全可以开始着手准备了。”

“首相，我只是觉得，您从在行政部的时候开始就提倡节约和缩减冗余人员，现在各个部门都在执行您的政策，实在没有必要从您自己开始，就增设新的研究组和独立调查机构，为了一个可能二十年都实现不了的政策。”

“当然了，你不去做，就永远都实施不了。要我说，最经济的办法，就是关掉政府，什么都不做算啦！”哈克嘲讽地说完，便发觉自己心里仍旧有残余的怒意，来自于昨天的挫败感，而他仍旧未能从中彻底走出来。

“当然不是这个意思，首相。我只是说，虽然从我个人的角度来说，我很希望您能够连任二十年首相，但从规章制度上，综观大英帝国的历史，这似乎不是非常有操作性。因此这项提案，其实并不利于您的政治前途，也不利于政府此时的节约政策，我建议我们可以等待一个更好的机会再来讨论这个提案——当然，我的意思并不是它不重要。与之相反，正是因为很重要，我才建议我们需要谨慎选择时机，才能保证您的政策能够被更好的推行。”

“汉弗莱，我知道你们文官平时都在说政客们什么。我知道你们觉得，政客所做的一切都是为了大选，出镜率，政治前途，诸如此类。我不否认，大部分时候这是事实，但是你要意识到，如果一个政客希望在两年内完成一件事，你还有可能用支持率来给他泼冷水；但是如果他肯开始一向马拉松式的政策，你就不要指望他改变主意了——他已经下定了决心。”

汉弗莱十指交叠，哈克看见他的手指节顶端攥得微微发白。他们沉默了短暂的片刻，汉弗莱终于抬起头来，不再回避哈克的目光。

“如果不是因为支持率，又是因为什么？”

“并不是每个人都是道德真空，汉弗莱。”

“道德，原则，更高的追求……这些是您想用来说服我的理由吗？”汉弗莱的嘴唇上挂着一丝嘲讽。

“我知道你们文官做任何事，归根结底，都是为了你们个人的利益，如果你们真心实意为了政府服务，也不过是你们觉得政府的利益和你们自己的息息相关。”哈克变得有几分疾言厉色起来，甚至声音都不知不觉变得低沉了一些。

汉弗莱笑了笑：“您如果一定要这么理解，我也不能否认。但是这样可以更好地保证所有的公务员都真心实意地为政府服务。这并不是一件坏事。”

“同样的道理，我的更高追求，当然也同时是我的个人追求。你说这叫私心也好，但是这就是我的目标。”哈克一字一顿缓缓地说道。

汉弗莱深吸了一口气，似乎习惯性地还要争辩一下。然而他似乎很快又改了主意，犹豫地点了点头：“我明白了，我会开始着手去办的。”

“我会一直追着你问的，汉弗莱，别想着这次可以再糊弄过我六个月。如果我在盒子里找不到它，我就会半夜两点打电话到你问你放在了哪里。知道吗？”

“当然，那次完全是我的失误，我不会让这种事再发生了。”汉弗莱说，“但是……我能不能好奇问一句，您的个人追求是什么？在一个完全假设的语境下，如果是您自己想要和一个同性伴侣结合；然而二十年后，您已经七十多岁了，那时候您还在期待一场浪漫的婚礼吗——那甚至连婚礼都不是，而且那时候您都开始领退休金了，家庭优惠税率对您有什么意义呢？”

“让税务优惠下地狱好了！”哈克几乎有些歇斯底里，“不管我多大年龄都没关系，哪怕是在临死前的病榻上，呼出最后一口气之前，能够和我心爱的人结合，我这辈子也就满足了。”

汉弗莱闭上眼睛，两手紧紧攥成拳头，喉咙里发出一声近乎哽咽的声音。哈克静静地看着他，两人相对而坐，几乎变成两座雕像。

汉弗莱慢慢睁开眼睛，哈克注意到他盯着自己桌上的另一个文档袋——上面写着“特情处”和汉弗莱的名字缩写，盖着“绝密”的章。

“您是说……首相……”

“是的，我就是这个意思。”哈克其实并不知道汉弗莱想说什么，但同时他觉得自己知道。真是奇妙的感觉，他忽然觉得受到了鼓舞，他想把什么都对汉弗莱说出来。

然而汉弗莱抢在他前面开了口。

“……即使对方不能够给您回应？”

哈克再也无法控制自己，从桌上探出胳膊，抓住了汉弗莱的手。他的手指强行撑开汉弗莱的手指，让他松开拳头，把指尖探入那有些凉意的掌心。

汉弗莱一开始有点抗拒，然而当哈克完全握住他的手以后，他并没有躲开，而是顺从地抓住了哈克的手指。

“我相信不会这样的。”

汉弗莱摇了摇头：“这很难说，首相。”

“如果万一发生这种事，很不幸，我只能退而求更高追求了。”哈克笑道，“听起来真让人沮丧不是吗？但是至少可以避免这样的不幸发生在其他人身上。”

哈克话音刚落，电话铃响了。汉弗莱如蒙大赦一般抽回了握住哈克的手，一把抓起听筒。简单地说了两句，他放下电话。

“首相，阿诺德正在外面等候。”

 

当阿诺德说明了情况，并且把那份写满了对汉弗莱的贬低和嘲讽的霍斯顿私人日志页交到哈克手上的时候，哈克觉得压在自己胸口的大石头忽然被挪开了；他再次仔细读了一遍上面的文字，激动得双手颤抖。

“这样就洗清了汉弗莱的嫌疑！”

“是啊，首相，基本上可以排除串通的可能性了，除非有什么实质性的证据。不过我很怀疑会发现任何证据，我甚至觉得从一开始，有人怀疑内阁秘书和间谍行为有关，就十分超出常规。”阿诺德用他一向不紧不慢的语气说道。

“哦，我……”哈克想表达一下自己的感激，但是话还没说出口，声音已经哽咽了。他不得不摘下眼镜，赶紧擦掉差点涌出来的眼泪。

他意识到阿诺德看他的眼神好像在看一个疯子，但是此时此刻他已经不想去顾虑这些了。

“你不知道我有多开心，阿诺德。”哈克轻声说道，“太谢谢你了。”

“为首相服务是我的荣誉。”阿诺德优雅地点点头。

哈克抚了抚胸口，再次扫了一遍那珍贵的文件。汉弗莱这段时间来的紧张和焦虑，回避和犹疑不定，一切都理所当然地和间谍案有关。虽然对于和自己的关系上，哈克并不知晓汉弗莱的真正想法，但是看到那人因为调查而愤怒和压抑，他也会随之心疼；他知道作为一个优秀的公务员，汉弗莱有多骄傲，多重视这个工作和与之相关的一切——这几乎是汉弗莱生命中的一切，尤其是在看了调查记录以后，哈克更加清楚地意识到了这一点。

如果自己被怀疑是间谍，被追问调查，甚至牵扯到隐私，自己会是如何反应？哈克不确定，但是他知道汉弗莱只会比自己表现得更糟糕。汉弗莱善于提前规避问题，或者彻底回避问题，却不适合面对它。

意识到自己开始走神，哈克赶紧冲阿诺德笑了笑，尝试了一个不大高明的掩饰。

“但是这仍旧是失职行为吧？我该辞退他么？”

阿诺德的回答哈克不用想都知道，而且阿诺德显然给了他一个十分有说服力的理由，让他心满意足；他表示自己会对此事多加考虑——意思是，当作从没发生过。

天知道他一度多么想裁掉这个棘手的常任秘书，在他还是行政部大臣的时候。然而当汉弗莱真的因为苏格兰海岛事件在他面前落泪的时候，他甚至都没有忍心再次吓唬汉弗莱一下，便脱口而出“我原谅你”。哈克觉得自己真的是迟钝到了极点，即使那个时候都没意识到自己的心意。

“首相，您还好吗？”阿诺德临走前问了一句。

哈克意识到自己看起来有点心不在焉，赶紧集中注意力，点了点头。

“多谢关心，只是最近的工作有些多。再次感谢你的帮忙，阿诺德。”

“随时效劳。”

办公室的大门关上以后，哈克再次拿起那调查记录文件袋，抽出里面的报告。

“……‘出于好奇’的缘故，调查对象二十五岁之前曾经‘偶然’地进入过几次同性恋酒吧，然而年长一些之后便再也没有过类似举动……”

“……虽然承认感情基础淡薄，调查对象否认婚姻完全出于利益关系建立而缺乏婚姻关系的实质……调查对象确认其在婚姻的初期曾经有过身体接触，直到其妻子因‘工作原因’与之分居……”

连这种问题都被问到，汉弗莱也真是够可怜的，他设想如果自己被问起每周和前妻上床几次，避孕方法是什么这类的问题，大概会控制不住脾气的。

“……被直接问及其性向时，调查对象表现出一定程度的情绪波动……”

“哦……汉弗莱！”哈克从喉咙深处发出一声悲叹。他知道有个叫阿尔伯特的公务员之前被调查出间谍身份，而紧随其后与之串通者也被抓获；虽然另一个人不是公务员，但巧合的是与之同为同性恋。至于过去十几年间发生的类似案例，哈克随便就能说出好几个来。这些社会的边缘人由于种种原因，有着和其他人不同的对世界的理解方式，或者有着额外的弱点容易人授人以柄。

所以从某种意义上来说，他们关注汉弗莱的性向并且怀疑他也不是不可理解。但大概因为自己对汉弗莱的感情，哈克感到心中郁郁不平；那一瞬间他甚至又变成了那个三十岁的《改革》杂志主编，横眉冷对他心目中的一切的不公和压迫。

此时此刻，汉弗莱给他使的无数绊子和下的无数圈套都变得无足轻重。哈克深知，那人看起来多么精明强干，内心就有多么脆弱无助。

他想拉汉弗莱一把——不谈什么拯救他，保护他，他知道汉弗莱也不需要这些——只是拉他一把，就像之前自己拉住他的手那样。那时汉弗莱没有拒绝，这就足够让满腹猜疑，不知所措的哈克感到莫大的慰藉。

“伯纳德，叫汉弗莱到我办公室来一趟。”哈克对着话筒说。

“是的，首相。”

哈克放下电话，再次看了看阿诺德交给自己的文件。他相信自己可以再次拉住汉弗莱的手，并且再不放开。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

去往首相办公室的路上，汉弗莱远远就望见走在离开的路上的阿诺德。对方显然也注意到了自己的继任者，微笑着冲他点了点头。

“阿诺德，谈话如何？”

“不赖，你应该是没事了。”阿诺德的笑容让汉弗莱觉得有些不大对头，“只是我不知道，原来这位首相如此情绪化。”

“哦？”汉弗莱没有明白阿诺德的意思。

“这可以是件糟糕的事，也可能是个好事，取决于站在什么立场上，针对哪件事来说。”阿诺德继续打着谜语。

“你搞糊涂我了，阿诺德，出了什么事吗？”本就提心吊胆的汉弗莱被这句话弄得愈发不明就里，恨不得扯住阿诺德不问清楚不放他走。

“为什么不问问你的首相呢？”阿诺德说完，转身走入楼梯间。汉弗莱扭着头目送他的背影消失在门外，才叹了口气，推开内阁会议室的门。

也许是所有人都约好了在今天戏弄自己，刚坐下没几分钟，汉弗莱就意识到了这一点。

“又一次会见了那个头号呆瓜阿普比，耍的他团团转，他没问半个棘手的问题……”哈克抑扬顿挫地读着，俨然一个演讲家的风范。

“等下，首相，我完全明白了，谢谢您！”汉弗莱虽然松了一口气，但是这样尴尬的日志内容，他决定还是打断比较明智。

“不不，汉弗莱，后面的部分把你洗清得更加彻底！”哈克笑逐颜开，连眉毛尖上都挂着喜气，“一定要听我把它念完！”

汉弗莱只好哭丧着脸，咬着牙听完了霍斯顿如何把他形容成一个脑子里全是糨糊的白痴，比小孩子都容易骗。最后哈克终于放下那张纸，歪着头笑道：“你一定很高兴听到这些吧，汉弗莱！”

汉弗莱试图解释他对霍斯顿的识人能力的不信任，当然哈克是不会放过这个机会看他出洋相的，直到汉弗莱完全放弃挣扎，哈克才像玩弄够了猎物的捕猎者一样，心满意足地靠进椅背里。

“我没有语言能形容自己有多开心，汉弗莱。”

这话可以做多种解释，但是汉弗莱此时此刻清楚地从哈克的脸上看到一种完全放松的欣慰，仿佛一个千斤重担突然从他肩膀上挪走了——他知道哈克一直和他一样承担着这重负，而自己此时此刻，也分享了哈克的令其无言的喜悦。

汉弗莱笑了，他觉得鼻子根有点发酸，用力地深呼吸了几次，才让自己平静一些。

该是坦诚一些的时候了吗？汉弗莱在心里盘算着。如果没有了间谍的嫌疑，还有什么可担心的？就算是性向问题真的会对自己的政治前途产生什么影响，但自己已经是内阁秘书了，已经再也没有提升的空间。

何况……汉弗莱偷偷瞄了一眼仿佛吃到了肉骨头的金毛猎犬满脸兴奋的哈克，心想，还有首相站在自己这一边。

“不过嘛……看起来虽然你应该没有串通的嫌疑了，但是失职的问题你怎么解释？”哈克故意压低了声音，嘴角掩饰不住笑意。

“哦，首相。”汉弗莱胸有成竹地笑道，“我是不介意您对我展开调查的。但出于一个卑微的仆人的职责所在，我必须提醒您，凡是公务员的失误，或多或少都要牵扯到他所侍奉的政客的一些重大问题。我愿意为我的错误付出任何代价，但考虑到我们如此紧密的联系，”他着重说了紧密联系这个词，“我觉得绝对不应该因为我的一点过失，影响您的大好前途。您说对吗？”

“你真是阿诺德的好学生。”哈克双手交叠，玩味地看着汉弗莱，“不过说到联系紧密，这恐怕不是我的特权吧，汉弗莱，你服侍过多少位大臣？”

也许是汉弗莱自己过于丰富的联想能力带来的错觉，他甚至觉得这句满是醋味的话里面有点微妙的情色暗示。

“那些都不足一提。服侍一位大臣荣登首相宝座，并且继续跟随他，可是一生仅有一次的荣誉。光是这样的联系，就足以超过任何人了。”

哈克挑了挑眉，耐心十足地继续逗弄汉弗莱：“你的意思是说，我在你当上内阁秘书以后成为首相，我们的联系仅限于这样的巧合吗？”

“哦，这当然不完全是巧合，亲爱的首相。”汉弗莱摇摇头，拉长了声音，“您知道的，‘每一场狂风暴雨，都不是无缘无故到来的。’”

哈克眯起眼睛：“我当然知道，我当上首相，没有你在背后出力是绝不可能的。但是……我很想知道，为什么？”

汉弗莱站起身，神闲气定地往旁边踱了两步，站在墙边大英帝国的地图下，侧头看着哈克。

“当然是出于对国家利益和政府的稳定考虑，首相。当时的两位候选人，我们商量过，如果他们当了首相，党内分裂不可避免……”汉弗莱分析得头头是道，一脸的从容不迫。

“哦汉弗莱，看起来你确实希望得到一些额外时间打理一下你的花园咯。”哈克戏谑地打断他。

“当然还有别的原因，首相。”汉弗莱用一种近似委屈的语气低声说道。

“提前说好，我不想听当时的政局分析，汉弗莱，虽然你总是试图瞒着我一些事，但是我什么都知道。”

“您肯定不知道我的个人原因。”汉弗莱上前一步，来到哈克的椅子旁边，看着哈克充满期待的眼睛；他扶着桌边在哈克身旁轻轻俯下身，声音轻得仿佛在念诵催眠的咒语，在哈克耳边轻声说：

“因为我想要回报您为我流过的眼泪。”

哈克用有些发颤的声音喊了他的名字，便再也说不出什么来。汉弗莱直起身，用手轻轻按着哈克的肩膀，绕着他的脖子，顺势让他的头靠在自己的胸口下方。哈克小心翼翼地伸出双手环住汉弗莱的腰，缓缓地抱紧了，手臂上的力气逐渐增大，最后紧紧锁着汉弗莱，仿佛再也不会和他分开。

 

从哈克的办公室出来，汉弗莱有些飘飘然，连走路都觉得轻快了起来。当然他还是谨慎的，没有在办公室里做出什么过分的举动；这显然是明智的，因为那之后没多长时间哈克又有一个演讲要做，这时候让首相情绪失控，就是丢政府的脸了。

汉弗莱有一肚子的话要说，他看得出来，哈克也是一样。但是办公室和演讲开始前的二十分钟，绝对不适合什么浪漫的告白，他们宁可把那些甜蜜的话都攒到一个更加合适的场合。难得的，这一次哈克赞同了他，觉得需要等待时机做一件事。太妙了！

汉弗莱离开办公室以后顺道去见了几个副秘书——这下连他都开始积极准备那个同性民事结合的提案了。二十年只是他吓唬哈克的说法，他自己觉得如果全力以赴，说不定可以在自己退休之前把这件事搞定。

上一次这样积极努力地去办政客交代的事情是什么时候？

一直到走回办公室门口，他也没想起来那个神秘的时间，因为大概那从来就没存在过。

不过就算这是第一次也不错。汉弗莱吹着口哨（他才意识到自己年轻时候学会过吹口哨！），从档案室文件归档箱的一个角落里翻出之前那份明显用来糊弄哈克的提案计划书。

“哈，抱歉了，首相，这次我肯定好好写。”汉弗莱自言自语了一句，又忍不住露出笑容。天晓得今天他能不能好好工作，还是干脆日不能安夜不能寐。因为他和哈克约定了明天晚上出去共进晚餐，哈克暗示他之后可以去10号小酌一杯，汉弗莱当然很容易地就领会了其中的意思。

甚至连汉弗莱自己都没想到真正接受以后，自己会如此轻松。大概是因为心头的负担卸下了，他忽然有了勇气——哦，这个词用在他身上，本身听起来都有些讽刺。但事实就是如此。

走到办公室门口的时候，汉弗莱发现门里侧贴着一张小便笺：“汉皮，你昨晚最后找到正确的电话号码了吗？”翻到背面，是哈克家里的号码。笔迹毋庸置疑，也是出自哈克本人之手。

这一整天，汉弗莱除了处理日常工作，剩下的时间都在重写那份计划书。他甚至有点吃惊自己可以在这样飘飘然的心情下如此专注地处理问题，甚至比他平时更有效率一些。到了下班时间，他甚至把剩下的工作带回了家里，这可是自他胜任常任秘书以来，就极少出现过的，他早就培养出了在工作时间搞定所有的习惯和能力。

那晚上他奋战到了很晚才做完这份计划书。大概也只有工作才能够让汉弗莱集中注意力，不会觉得度日如年。事实上对他来说向来都是工作比约会更吸引他，计划书、提案、报告之类，才是他的真正爱人——直到今天为止。

汉弗莱把计划书放进公文包里，长出了一口气。刚才一直在他脑海中呼之欲出的无数幻想终于涌出来，令他只是安静地坐在那里，心跳都加快了几拍。他想起今天那个温柔而坚定的拥抱——好吧，说拥抱可能有些勉强，但是确确实实地感知到了对方的身体，与自己的紧贴；他想起那天的梦，他还记得床上的旖旎情形，所谓美梦成真，也不过如此。

就在他坐在那里，提前于睡眠时间过早进入某种梦境的时候，忽然听到门口有些响动。他并不担心窃贼，因为这里的治安很不错。他想着大概是有人来访，或者是有什么流浪动物无意中跑到门口。出于好奇心，他走下楼来，来到门厅内。

从门镜看出去门外没有人，打开了门，仍旧一个影子都看不到。周围一片静谧，只有微弱的夜风，带来河水的潮湿气息。汉弗莱探头四下看了看，见确实没什么人，回手关了门。

就在这时候，他意识到自己的脚下似乎有什么东西。捡起来看，是一封信，纯白的信封，没有署名，只有信封一角打印着“汉弗莱·阿普比”。他不确定是自己回家的时候太过专注于心中之事而没有注意到，还是刚刚那响声是有人从门下塞了信进来。

拿到信的时候他还有些犹豫，担心会不会是某种刺杀行为，但是从来没有听说过有什么刺客对公务员下手，而且这封信捏起来里面除了纸张没有别的东西，应该不会是某种新型超薄炸弹。他想了想，拿着信进入了书房。

几分钟后，汉弗莱终于意识到，这注定是一个难眠之夜——以这样或者那样的方式。

 


	7. Chapter 7

与弗兰克谈过以后，本就忧心忡忡的哈克此时此刻愈发觉得头昏脑涨，直到伯纳德送了弗兰克出门又转回来，他仍旧只是直勾勾地看着桌面，一言不发。

“首相，我……首相？”

伯纳德喊了好几声哈克才回过魂来，抬头看了一眼伯纳德，揉了揉有些血丝的双眼。

“您还好吧，首相？”

“说实话，不是很好。伯纳德，你最近有没有和汉弗莱谈过？”

“汉弗莱爵士最近很忙，我没什么机会和他相处。”

“是的，他忙得连跟我的会面都要取消，还主动让弗兰克处理一些工作，反常得让我怀疑是不是要发生地震了。”

“上一次伦敦作为震中的可感地震发生在18世纪中期，而且震级很低，所以……呃……”看着哈克阴云密布的脸色，伯纳德及时地闭了嘴。

“那就更没法解释汉弗莱的反常了不是吗！”哈克没好气地把文件夹往桌上一摔，“他躲着我倒不奇怪，他每次打小算盘的时候都会躲着我。但是，他居然会主动请自己最大的威胁者处理核心政务？感觉天都要塌下来了！”

“他最近看起来脸色不好，也没什么精神，大概是生病了。”伯纳德说，“也许他很忙也是在赴医疗预约。”

哈克并不满意这样的解释，他心里清楚事情没这么简单。生病完全无法解释汉弗莱对自己的态度的突然转变。哈克还记得两人定了一起共进晚餐的约会那天，他兴奋了一整天，却在马上就要就寝之前，接到了汉弗莱的电话，说身体不舒服不得不取消约会。哈克的直觉告诉他事情一定不是这样的，接下来的几天里，汉弗莱的所作所为验证了他的猜想。

这些天来汉弗莱不但躲着他，而且每次谈话的态度都非常冷淡而心不在焉，有时候虽然态度热情，但很明显那热情和过去的逢场作戏是一样的——哈克甚至注意到在谈话的时候汉弗莱把椅子都往后挪了几英寸。

他不算个细心的人，天晓得汉弗莱到底有什么魔力，让他对这样的小事都如此上心。只要是关于汉弗莱的，他没有什么注意不到的细节。然而汉弗莱却突然硬生生地切断了他们本已经建立起来的联系，一句话都不解释，也不给他任何心理准备。这些天来哈克的情绪仿佛在冲浪，一会飞上云霄仿佛身处世界的顶端，一会又被无情地拍入海底几乎窒息，而那变幻莫测的海浪便是汉弗莱。

想到这里，哈克几乎恼恨起来。他低声地嘟哝了几句，抬头看了看伯纳德。

“之前特情处最新的报告，我记得你说他们已经送来了？”

伯纳德递过报告，哈克看了几页，心神不宁地用手指敲着桌子，直到最后他用有些生硬的语气吩咐伯纳德：“去把汉弗莱给我找来。”

“一个小时前您已经问过一次，他……”

“也许他现在已经回来了！”哈克不耐烦地说。

“我刚才还没说完，首相，他的私人秘书说，他今天上午都不会回办公室。”

“没说去了哪里？”

“说是有重要的会议。”

“给他的私人秘书留个话，不管什么时候他回来，马上来见我。”

“是的，首相。”

午饭过后，汉弗莱姗姗来迟，满脸的疲惫，还打了几个哈欠，看起来也是没睡好。

“首相，听说您有紧急的事情找我？”

“坐。”哈克指了指椅子，又随手抄起一旁的报告，“有些小麻烦，有关你的。”

汉弗莱愣了愣。

“你在特情处的调查里面撒谎。”哈克盯着汉弗莱，冷冰冰地说。

“我不……首相，抱歉，我觉得由于记忆的不完善而叙述的与事实不符，并不能叫做撒谎。我的本意并没有欺瞒任何人。”汉弗莱看起来有些慌张，两手不停地互相揉动。

“别的事情你可以说记不清楚了，这件事，我觉得记忆不完善的可能很小。”

“恳请您说得清楚一些？”

“他们联系上了身在美国的阿普比夫人，她的说法是，你和她的婚姻只是纯粹出于利益关系而结成的协议婚姻。她说你们两人没有任何夫妻之实，甚至几乎不住在同一座房子里。她是个不婚主义者，只是迫于家族的压力才会和你结婚。而你当时对这种安排没有任何异议，也一直在遵守你们之间的协定。”哈克一扬手啪嗒合上文件夹，“但是你的说法显然不是这样。你否认你们的婚姻有名无实，还说你跟她有过亲密接触。我知道已经过去快三十年了，但是我相信这样的事还是不那么容易搞错的吧？”

汉弗莱擦了擦汗，抬眼望了望天花板，无奈地摇摇头：“我承认在这件事上我考虑不周，一时给出了不够谨慎的回答。但是这种事情毕竟是隐私，我因为觉得尴尬而说不出口也是可以理解的不是吗？况且，他们进行间谍调查，我的婚姻情况和他们需要的信息，没有任何关系。”

“问题是，你在一件事上说谎，就可能在更多的事情上说谎。至少他们的逻辑是这样。”哈克说，“结果现在就变成了，虽然有霍斯顿的私人日记帮你洗清串通嫌疑，但是因为你似乎在掩盖什么的态度，他们反而要继续详细地调查你。”

“他们问了一大堆让人回答起来很不舒服，甚至挑战人的情绪极限的问题，直到我露出破绽，然后再据此怀疑我吗？”汉弗莱听起来有些发火了，“这是一种心理战？敢问意义何在？”

“我承认这些问题的确让人不舒服，我也理解你的愤怒。”哈克放缓了语气，“但你的婚姻状况确实有些奇怪，更别说你的妻子还在国外，他们问到也是难免的。你完全可以据实回答。”

汉弗莱笑了，哈克看着那笑容，甚至有一点点悚然——哈克很少见到汉弗莱如此绝望的表情，尤其是绝望到了极致，却还在笑着。

“妻子在国外这种理由……您明知道不是这么回事却还这样说……”汉弗莱的手在半空中比划了一下，又落回到大腿上，“您一直让我据实回答，一直让我说出您想听的话，您自己却什么都不说，还反复和我兜圈子，用表面上的理由来搪塞我，甚至居高临下地拷问我。您不觉得这样对我很不公平吗？”

哈克的心脏被揪起来了，在他看来，这几乎是一种乞求，只是表面看起来是诘问罢了。汉弗莱的伪装在他面前一点点分崩离析，他原以为自己希望看到一个真实的汉弗莱，但是当那赤裸的灵魂实在地在眼前慢慢展现的过程，他反而无法承受。

尤其是汉弗莱说得是对的——在汉弗莱冷淡了他以后，哈克也不止一次反思过：自己一直在逼问汉弗莱，等他表达他的真心，但是自己又做了什么？除了咄咄逼人的心理入侵和弯弯绕的明示暗示，他竟然从未真正地直言不讳过。透明政府。他脑子里冒出他们党派的宣言。他忽然觉得自己很愚蠢可笑，到头来他的感情和他的政府一样，如果真的把一切心思大白于天下，很快就会四面楚歌。

“我……”哈克习惯性地仍旧在嘴硬，“但是你确实也没必要在我面前掩藏什么……我们是可以彼此坦诚的。我说过我绝对信任你，你也可以信任我啊！”

“我没有不信任您，首相。但是信任是有界限的。”

“那很显然我已经越界了。”

“那就原谅我得寸进尺一次。”汉弗莱的语气冰冷，“请问，您爱过您的前妻吗？”

哈克笑了：“你觉得我过去隐藏了性向和安妮结婚吗？”

汉弗莱沉默地凝视着哈克。

“我其实没有想过。也许我有，也许我没有。或者这根本就不成一个问题。但是我能回答你，我的确爱过她。你看，我没有必须结婚的需求，我当时还年轻，在一个小报社当助理编辑。他们才不在乎我是同性恋还是异性恋，是老实人还是酒鬼赌徒，只要我把稿子交上去一切都好说。”

汉弗莱忍不住轻笑了一下：“您没必要这么嘲弄我。”

“我没有嘲弄你，只是试图把事情说清楚。”哈克说，“事实就是这样。而且我对恋爱之类的事情其实非常迟钝，或者只是没什么特别的兴趣。但是安妮是一个能够和我聊得到一起去的女人，她有自己的想法和事业追求，而且不是每天只知道打扮和八卦，我真的对她很着迷。”

“那后来呢？您最终还是和她离婚了……”

“我能说什么呢？她不爱我了，我也对她没有之前的热情了。人总是会变的。”哈克说着，逐渐陷入了对往事的思索中，“其实现在想想，在感情出现危机的开始，如果我们能够多努力修补一下，大概也不是不可挽回。但是我们出于种种可见和不可见的，甚至是无谓的缘故，彼此隔离，最后只能让裂缝越来越大。”

汉弗莱静静地停着哈克用低沉的声音追述他失败的婚姻，脸上流露出一种难以言喻的神色。

“就算是有过强烈的爱，最后也禁不住这样的消磨。不过大概还是因为我当时不爱她了吧，连这点耐心都给不起。我承认我有些对不起她。但是我发誓，一开始我是真心的，没有半点欺骗和利用。”

“所以您大概只是无所谓恋爱对象的性别。”

“年轻的时候还是在意的，你懂得，那时候嘛……”哈克不好意思地笑了笑，“不过现在，我大概也改变了看法。”

“您还真是……”汉弗莱抿着嘴，“我没资格指责您不坦诚。实在对不起。”

“不不，你没有错，只是……”哈克从未有过如此强烈的词不达意的感觉，“我理解你，你的处境……嗯，很不同，可能有更多困难……但是……”

哈克掏出手巾擦了擦汗，他觉得自己像个傻瓜，他一点点开始意识到，自己也许之前确实把事情想得太简单了。当他置身其中，假设自己从一开始就是少数群体时，他发现自己甚至难以面对想象中的一切困难。

汉弗莱只是无声地微笑着，刚刚的紧张和担忧神态也淡化了，仿佛什么都没有在乎过。

“但现在你有什么问题，完全可以告诉我，我会尽力帮你的。我不敢说可以解决问题，但是你真的不需要一个人面对。”哈克看着汉弗莱，努力让自己的语气诚恳一些。

“我只是……”汉弗莱的声音弱不可闻。

“嗯？”

“……习惯了而已……”汉弗莱轻轻起身，微微点了点头，“不过还是多谢您的好意和今天的坦诚，我真的印象深刻，而且感激不尽。”

汉弗莱离开之前，似乎几次迟了迟脚步，但最后都还是没有彻底停下来，甚至没有再回一次头或者说一句话。

 


	8. Chapter 8

汉弗莱坐在俱乐部的一个角落里，伸长了脖子四下张望。虽然是晚饭时间，但是这里并不算人满为患，至少他所在的偏僻角落周围是没什么人活动的。四下看了一圈，他转回身来，不耐烦地看了看手表。现在的他如同惊弓之鸟，任何一点点反常都会让他感到惶然，比如向来准时的阿诺德今天已经迟到了三分钟，而且还没有露面的意思，这就足够让汉弗莱胡思乱想了。

他的手上握着那天他在门口发现的信封，因为紧张用力，信封边缘已经被他捏皱。就是这个轻飘飘的东西，给他的心头压上了千钧重担。

他还记得那晚他打开信封的一瞬间，犹如从天堂跌入地狱一般的感受。虽然一模一样的事情三十年前发生过，但是情况已经今非昔比，尤其是满怀对爱情的憧憬而飘浮在半空的时刻突然被推下悬崖，这滋味即使是身经百战的汉弗莱，也是不好承受的。

他看了一遍里面的东西，又原封不动塞回去，在椅子里一动不动坐了十分钟，站起来的时候汗水把背后的睡衣湿了一片。

作为一个行动力极强的人，汉弗莱的第一反应是打电话给阿诺德。之前类似的问题也是他帮忙处理的，哪怕过去了三十年，他仍旧可以信任自己的老上司。然而接电话的是阿诺德的家人，告知汉弗莱阿诺德这几天不在。汉弗莱手足无措地坐了半晌，目光终于集中在了那当天上午从自己的门上发现的小便笺。

他扯下便笺，把它翻过来，盯着那行他已经烂熟于胸的电话号码看了许久。

“我想这的确是正确的号码了，首相。”

然后他用颤抖的手拨通了那个号码。

哈克的声音听起来昏昏欲睡，汉弗莱猜测他可能已经准备睡了。他尽量保持平静，甚至故意咳嗽了几声，告诉哈克自己生病不得不取消约会。他没给哈克太多询问的机会便问了晚安挂了电话。他不敢再继续说下去，对方的声音充满焦虑和关切，而他现在什么都不敢对他说——别说是在电话里担心通讯安全，即使哈克就在眼前，现在的他也只想逃开，直到把一切都解决清楚。

就在汉弗莱发愣的时候，阿诺德已经不知不觉地到了面前，轻轻在他肩膀上拍了拍，汉弗莱才缓过神来。

“阿诺德，威尔士之行如何？”汉弗莱强作笑容，起身请阿诺德坐下，叫过侍者。

阿诺德上上下下打量着汉弗莱：“听说你半夜打电话找我，现在看起来又似乎……状态不是很好。有什么紧急的情况对吧？”

汉弗莱苦笑着点点头，把手里的信封递上去。

刚刚抽出一半，阿诺德便笑了。

“三十年前的阴魂还是没有散去啊。”

汉弗莱摊了摊手：“里面还有一封信。”

侍者离开后，阿诺德把里面的东西抽出来——两张照片，一张打印着字的白纸。照片的效果模糊不清，毕竟时间太久，中间不知道如何转印处理了多少次。但是照片上汉弗莱的脸还是清晰可见，二十六七的模样，和现在看起来并没有太大的不同。令人瞩目的是和汉弗莱亲密相拥的人，因为灯光和拍摄角度的缘故，脸看不大清楚——而且阿诺德和汉弗莱一致同意，比之前他们看到那次更不清楚——但无论怎么看，都很清楚的是一个男人，绝对不可能有错。

另一张照片更加尴尬：汉弗莱衣衫凌乱，颈部暴露着，一个男人从背后抱着他亲吻他的侧颈，脸部埋在阴影里；汉弗莱半闭着眼睛，满脸的满足。

而附带的信的内容很简单：这些证据的全部存档都可以还给汉弗莱，只要他提供给寄信人一些文件。

“一锤子买卖。看起来像是自我洗清，不是用作间谍敲诈。看起来这次调查很彻底，有些漏网之鱼也开始觉得自己岌岌可危，寻求自保手段了。不得不说，这一招真的很冒险，但是也算高明了。”阿诺德说，“不过我记得一开始还有几张其他的照片？”

“我很庆幸他手里只有这两张。”汉弗莱有气无力地说。

“或者只是没把所有的拿出来，用来下次敲诈你。”

“哦，阿诺德，求你帮帮我！”汉弗莱用他在阿诺德面前常有的恳求语气说，而且这次里面还带了点楚楚可怜，“就像三十年前那样。”

“三十年前你只是个苏格兰事务部的小办事员……”

“助理主管。”

“是的，如果不提副主管加助理主管的名字多得一页纸都打不下这个事实。”阿诺德说。

汉弗莱决定无视阿诺德的小小嘲弄，继续追问道：“现在该怎么办？还和上次一样？”

“这不好办。”阿诺德摇摇头，“上次你放弃提升的机会，自降身份申请到新成立的行政部当一个小小的私人秘书，才算逃过一劫。可现在你是内阁秘书，你打算去哪？当北爱尔兰地区部事务长？去农渔部门讨论鳕鱼配额？”

“而且这似乎也帮不了我什么忙。我毕竟还是可以接触到很多机密文件。”

“你看，汉弗莱，我以为过了三十年，对类似的事情你会处理得很完美了。”

“哦，阿诺德，”汉弗莱听出了阿诺德的弦外之音，一把按住他的小臂，“别这样说，我是有打算的，只是想听听你的意见。”

“你说什么打算？”

“提前退休。”

阿诺德扬了扬头，缓慢而又用力地点了点头。

“虽然我觉得你可能会采用更加冒险的手段，但是这样的确足够谨慎而且可以保全你已经为你自己争取到的一切福利，还有退休后的职位，我想？”

汉弗莱点点头。

“不过你知道你可以留在你的位置上，赌一把试试看。”

“但是……”汉弗莱皱了皱眉头，最后还是决定告诉阿诺德自己在调查中撒谎的事情。阿诺德听完以后表现出了难得一见的惊讶。

“汉弗莱！我以为你会更谨慎一些！”

“我知道这件事我处理得一团糟……”

“如果特情处不再把你作为目标，你也不必这么尴尬。这两张照片，和三十年前不同，是绝对不会把你送入监狱的，但是如果你真的被他们盯着不放，天知道会查出来什么！”

汉弗莱几乎要哭出来，可怜巴巴地看着阿诺德。

“不过，先假设你确实没有任何间谍或者串通行为……”

“阿诺德！你都知道的！”

阿诺德无视了汉弗莱的抗议，继续说道，“……而你继续留在现在的位置上，这件事即使被公布于众，其实也并不算是什么了不得的事情。当然，舰队街会狂欢几天，不过我打赌，过不了一个周末。毕竟大家对文官没什么兴趣，不像是平时抛头露面的政客，很多人甚至不知道我们的存在。如果人们真的那么喜欢不存在的人的八卦的话，他们应该去读小说，而不是报纸。”

汉弗莱点了点头，陷入了沉思。

“当然，特情处还是会抓着你不放，你的风险指数和他们的效率有关。这时候如果你动用一下手头的资源，大概还是可以避免很多尴尬的。至于最后你会怎么样，那就看你的运气和努力了。”

“听起来……不是没有希望。”

“当然，你手头最重要的资源，是哈克。”

汉弗莱的手指微微抖了一下，抬起头看向阿诺德。对方的语气让他听起来仿佛在暗示什么——也许是他想多了，但是此时此刻他确实很怕汉弗莱提起哈克。之前那几天他一直在到处私下里打听，试图查出可能要挟他的人，或者至少了解一下调查进程，大多徒劳无功。但即使如此，他也还是对哈克守口如瓶。越是靠近哈克，那无法自抑的感情越是浓烈，他的心中潜藏的焦虑、恐惧和负疚就越发困扰他。他甚至无法考虑所有的可能性，脑子里只是徘徊着任何一点可能的纰漏，然后一口气扯出之后的万劫不复。

“汉弗莱？”

“哦，抱歉……我听着呢。”

“他之前是不是决定帮助你了？我想接下来还会的，尤其是你去和他求助，再稍微向他陈述一下如果你出了问题，可能会给他带来的影响。”

“你是说，威胁他。”

“不，只是好意地提醒他。”

“可是如果特情处真的查出来什么……我不是说间谍的问题，我发誓我不是间谍。我是说，别的什么拿不上台面的东西……”

“我想你不必担心太多，对我们来说政客就是用来分担责任的，不是吗？”阿诺德抿了一口酒，笑道。

“即使如此我也不可能完全安然无恙。”

“为何不可能？”阿诺德反问道，“即使不会安然无恙，到时候你再离开这个职位也不迟，你不会失去任何东西。”

汉弗莱扶着下巴，笑着看向阿诺德：“你是说，我要拉他下水，让他帮我背任何可能的黑锅。”

“我很吃惊你才认识到这一点。”阿诺德毫不留情地讽刺了一句。对阿诺德来说，今天这样直白地当面扔给汉弗莱各种各样的负面评价，已经是很难得一见的了。但是汉弗莱完全理解阿诺德的行为，他自己都很想嘲笑自己白活了一把年纪。

“可是你怎么就认为他不会考虑到这些并且采取应对措施呢？”汉弗莱思索着，缓缓问道。

“他会，但是他不会对此采取行动。他之前对你的包庇已经让人难以理解了，更何况……”阿诺德凑近了汉弗莱，压低了声音，“那次我们会面，他拿到霍斯顿的私人日志时，激动得喜极而泣，字面意义的。”

汉弗莱僵直在那里好几秒，甚至忘了摆出一个故作不屑的笑容，他简直要为自己的冷静感到骄傲——因为没有当场哭出来。但是他知道，什么微小的异常，都逃不过阿诺德的眼睛。

果然，阿诺德凝视片刻，恍然大悟地点了点头。

“当然，如果你不愿意这样，我也是可以理解的。”阿诺德靠回座椅里面，“不过汉弗莱，不要忘了三十年前你是因为什么才陷入那样的窘境的。那时候的你还年轻，我并不责怪你，人无完人。但是现在，你什么都看得清楚了，我觉得没什么可犹豫的。难道你真的要为一些不切实际的幻想，靠不住的情感和信任，牺牲自己的事业？”

“我已经是内阁秘书了，我的事业还有什么可牺牲的？”

“他已经是首相了，可以说已经走到了头；你要记得，他任期满了就要走人，我很怀疑他连任的可能性。而你还可以延期退休好多年，只要你愿意。”阿诺德站起身来，“就算你一定要把他的利益考虑在内，也要算算到底怎么做，可以获得最大的收益——这些事，我以为我是不用教你的。”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

站在内阁会议室的巨大双扇门前，汉弗莱手握着门把手，轻轻压下去一点，想要推开，又没有用力。过了片刻，他撒了手，稍稍退了一步，抓了抓头发。他打开自己的公文包，里面有他这几天来准备好的文件，需要给哈克过目的都放在上面一层，其余的单独存放。只要过了哈克这一关，其余的手续就只是形式了，继任者——不出意外的话应该是弗兰克，虽然汉弗莱自己没有任何推荐人选——往往会用最快的速度给前任办好退休手续。这样应该可以在那个敲诈者规定的时间之前把手续办好。

当然，如果哈克签字，自己提交书面材料，就意味着自己在这里的一切都结束了。最后的犹豫让汉弗莱无法下定决心走入那房间，然而里面的门就在此时突然被人拉开了。

“汉弗莱爵士？您在这里站着干什么？首相让我叫您……”

伯纳德的话没说完，汉弗莱的手已经有力地按上了他的肩膀。

“伯纳德，答应我，好好照顾首相，别让他出丑。”

“汉弗莱爵士……”伯纳德一时语塞，对这样的告别语毫无准备，“您这是……”

“我今天见首相，是打算跟他说我提前退休的事情。”

“什么！”伯纳德瞪大了双眼。

“当然，我告诉你是因为你靠得住，但是在一切确定之前，不要透露出去。”

“如果首相签字，那么手续也不过就是几天的事情吧。”伯纳德仍旧一副难以置信的表情，“您……确定吗？”

“我想大概是吧。”

“为什么！我以为您……”伯纳德摇着头，“我不明白……我能知道为什么吗？”

汉弗莱轻轻笑了，侧过身，往门里迈了一步。

“哦，伯纳德，你很快就会知道的。过不了几天自然会有人告诉你。”

“谁？”

“舰队街。”汉弗莱说完，扔下满脸迷茫的伯纳德，头也不回地走入了会议室，直奔首相办公室而去。

此时此刻哈克是他最想见，也最不想见到的人。他把门推开一条缝，侧着眼睛看着哈克低头翻阅文件的样子，眼眶有些发酸。到头来自己果然还是一无所有，除了这几十年来身为公务员为自己积累下的财富和荣誉，以及一个安稳的养老的位置。他其实曾经很多次想象过自己退休的生活——庭院的摇椅，下午难得一见的日光，和一只和他一样垂垂老矣的猫趴在脚边安睡。这幅图画里只有他一个人，一直都只有他一个人。

“汉弗莱，你来了？”哈克发现门边有人，抬起头来。

汉弗莱推门而入，扯平了外套，走到与哈克隔着办公桌相对的地方。

这大概是最后一次了。汉弗莱想。

“首相。”

“坐吧。”哈克看起来有些疲惫，没有说起什么议事日程，也没有寒暄或者问他来做什么。场面一时十分尴尬。

这一个多星期来，两人彼此见面除了公事再无他话，偶尔哈克想要询问汉弗莱的近况，都被他用公务或者其他的事情搪塞过去了。几次过后哈克学会了沉默，甚至连目光都在闪避。汉弗莱努力让自己不去因为这些细节感受到什么，但是每次与哈克擦肩而过，他仍旧有伸手拦住他，拥抱住他的冲动。

他知道今天这样的折磨可以结束了。

“首相，”汉弗莱终于不得不主动开了口。他拿出那文件夹，放在桌上，抽出文件递给哈克，“我需要您批准我的申请。”

“你做什么事情还需要申请？”哈克笑了笑，接过那文件。几张纸摆在面前的一瞬间，汉弗莱明显看出他的脸部肌肉抽动了一下。

“你……想要提前退休？”哈克几乎是在失声惊叫，“为什么！”

“当然是因为最近的一些……动荡。”汉弗莱说，“大量的文官都在被详细调查，我也不例外。你也知道，我的性向如果被公布出去，会对政府的面子不利，所以希望您能够批准。”

“等……等一下，汉弗莱，你是不是发烧了？”哈克说，“你这话完全没有任何逻辑。首先他们在调查间谍案。虽然因为你之前的不谨慎，他们可能还会抓着你不放一阵子，但是你不是间谍也没有串通不是吗？”

“绝对没有。”

“他们为什么要把你的性向公布出去？哪怕你真的是间谍，他们都不会公布出去的！”哈克敲着桌子，“这对他们有什么好处？再说，你会因为政府的面子这种事情提前退休？上帝啊，如果有公务员是同性恋，或者其他什么类似的破事，政府就要没面子到当事人不得不辞职或者离开所在位置，那大不列颠政府就真的得关门大吉啦！”

“我不得不谦卑地纠正您一句，事实上因为这个缘故辞职的公务员不在少数。”

“你说的是二十年以前！”哈克没好气地说，“而且，我说过的，不管他们调查出来什么，哪怕你是克格勃头子，媒体都不会知道半点风声的。”

哈克的极端比方让汉弗莱哭笑不得，他试图用内阁漏的像个筛子的事实应付哈克，但是显然这是个蹩脚的理由，哈克马上反驳说这种不涉及政客之间勾心斗角的事件，没有人会想要泄露。

“如果万一，我说万一泄露了呢？”

“汉弗莱！”

“大众就喜欢这样的故事不是吗？它会被传成很多版本，会有媒体质疑，不负责任的猜测和抹黑；紧接着为了澄清谣言，会有独立调查组成立。”

“那又如何，你觉得他们能查出什么来吗？”

“不能，但是碰巧现在间谍案还在调查期间，这就不好说了。很多调查会被一并进行，而特情处往往是认真的。”光是想象可能的结果，都足够让汉弗莱胆寒，更别说到时候自己深埋心底三十年的恐惧一并出土，他不确定自己能不能承受这一切。

“你说得对。”哈克摘下眼镜，揉着太阳穴，“如果认真调查，大部分公务员都有些拿不上台面的事情，就像大部分政客一样。”

“所以，首相，我别无选择。”汉弗莱把文件往哈克面前推了推，“如果我退休了，只要没有重大安全问题，往往都不会再被深究。您如果签字，就是帮了我一个大忙。”

“我可以签字，我不是不讲情面的人。”哈克说，“但是我有问题要问你。”

汉弗莱点点头。

“我不懂你的态度变化。”

“我不懂您的问题。”

“该死……”哈克嘟哝了一句，站起身来，两手撑着桌子，居高临下地看着汉弗莱，“连半个月都没过，那天在这个屋子里，你还记得发生过什么吗？”

他当然记得。汉弗莱垂下头，避开哈克诘问的目光。他还记得哈克靠在自己的身上的温度，还有自己被双臂环住的滋味。他的梦境被那接触刺激得愈发张狂，不顾他的躲避和恐慌，坚持要让他在那幻想的世界里与心爱的人相见，亲吻，肢体纠缠。他不止一次梦到自己和哈克在床上，或者只是相互依偎坐在一起，随意地说些没有任何内容的话。越是想要远离，他越清晰地意识到自己的爱意浓烈，而悲哀便越是清冷。

“我记得，首相。”

“我以为我们是……有希望的。”

“不，那只是我一时的不谨慎，给了您错误的暗示。我向您道歉。”

哈克的身体无力地瘫回椅子里，声音都有些发抖——汉弗莱不知多少次见到哈克狼狈，紧张，手足无措的样子，甚至用幼犬一样的声音向自己求助；但是他这是第一次听到哈克带着绝望的颤音。他把目光下移了几寸，盯着哈克胸口的纽扣。

“汉弗莱，你这样太残忍了。”

“这也是没办法的事情，首相。即使说起来很可耻，我也不得不承认，我会对很多男人产生欲望。”汉弗莱艰难地咽了一口唾液，这不算是说谎，但也不是完全的事实，尤其是这样的情况下面对着哈克，他觉得尤其难以说出口，“您这样有魅力的领导者，自然不会例外。但是欲望只是短暂而盲目的东西，而且会带来很多麻烦。所以我想，这样终究还是不合适的。”

哈克站起来，绕到桌子的另一端，靠近了汉弗莱。汉弗莱往后躲了躲，却被哈克按在椅子上，一只手轻轻从他的脸颊划过，碰触过侧颈。那触摸就几乎让汉弗莱身体有了反应。他想要逃开，但是此时他知道，最致命的敌人就是慌乱。

他笑了笑，抬眼看着哈克，轻轻推开他的手。

“请您别开这样的玩笑，首相。”

“‘有魅力的领导者’，”哈克皮笑肉不笑地说，“你可真会说。那么之前还有哪位领导者，让你产生过欲望？”

“哦，大多数大臣任期太短，还没来得及开始发展什么关系，他们就被调走了，有的就再也没有在内阁出现过。”汉弗莱说，“行政部作为政治坟墓，大臣走马灯似的换，这倒是成全了我不想和政客们过密接触的念头。可惜您是个特例，不但一直留在行政部，最后还成为了首相。因为长期接触的缘故，让我难以控制地被欲望迷惑了。”

“除了欲望之外呢？”

汉弗莱闭上眼睛，他觉得自己的心快要跳出胸膛，却还要尽力掩饰自己发抖的声音。

“没有什么了，首相，最好也不要有什么。”

哈克仿佛碰到了火炭一样抽回手去。汉弗莱终于得到机会站了起来，往后退了两步，冲着哈克微微低了低头。

“首相，我们共事的时间太久，久到……早就应该结束了。”

或者说，一切都不该开始。如果自己能够预料到这一切，是不是那时候就该拒绝帮助哈克成为首相。哪怕党内分裂也好，这和汉弗莱又有什么关系？他在真正的幕后权力巅峰，可以驯服任何一位棘手的政客，而不必经历此时此刻不情愿的放弃，低三下四的乞求，以及那面对无望的爱情的万念俱灰。

“可我……我是真的在意你的，汉弗莱，我知道你有事瞒着我。这么多年的交情，换不来你一句真心话吗？”哈克也在乞求，他平时那骄傲的模样荡然无存，只是个可怜的中年男人，满脸想要挽留住心爱的人的窘迫。

汉弗莱无法忍受看到这样的哈克，他觉得如果这一切再不结束，自己肯定会失控。然而他必须得到哈克的签字。这简直是一场酷刑。汉弗莱无望地站在那里，两手垂着，眼睛越过哈克的肩膀看向那空荡荡的墙壁。

“如果您真的在意我，就请给我一个机会保住我一生为大不列颠政府服务所积累起来的成果，给我一个安静的后半生。我已经别无所求了，只希望您能够最后怜悯我一次。”

这已经是他能够放下尊严，说出的最卑微的请求了。但他并不觉得被羞辱，反而心里只有空荡荡的感觉，仿佛有风能够灌进去，再无声地穿过他的灵魂。

哈克哽咽了一声，汉弗莱转过脸去没有去看。他听着那边哈克打开笔帽，沙沙签字的声音。

“我签好了，拿去吧。”

汉弗莱几下收拾好了文件夹，胡乱塞起来，冲哈克点了点头，低声说了句谢谢，转身向门口走去。

如果阿诺德知道了自己的选择，不知道是会无奈摇头，还是笑掉大牙。他自己也想嘲笑自己，居然真的为了哈克的政治前途，牺牲了自己的事业。他从来没想过自己会做出这样的选择，这在他的公务员生涯中是第一次，当然也是最后一次。他缓缓地走出会议室，心里揣着什么，沉甸甸的，就算已经不再属于他了，仍旧如影随形。这些年来，他以道德真空为自豪，作为公务员的事业心是他唯一前进的方向，也是他以为自己永远不愿意放弃的方向。此时此刻当他心甘情愿的退出的时候，他发现自己的心里仍旧有着一个期待，一点微弱的光——他对哈克的爱。

然而正是因为他爱他，才不能去碰触那爱。这荒谬而残酷的命运，从一开始他发现自己喜欢男人的时候就注定，却在这时候才显示出它的狰狞面孔。

但是至少此时此刻他知道自己不是一个真空，被他亲手毁掉的爱情的碎片全部在他心里，而且将会永远是他的一部分。

汉弗莱的脚步停在绿色大门前，忽然想起来了什么。他从口袋里掏出了那枚钥匙，想了想，攥着它往回走了两步，看了一眼——这一眼他看到的场景几乎让他落泪：哈克把会议室的门推开一少半，探出头，往自己的方向张望；看见汉弗莱往回看他，哈克赶紧一头钻回会议室里，带上了门。

“首相！”汉弗莱喊了一声，跟进了内阁会议室。

隔着长长的会议桌，哈克站在另一边，远远地看着他。

“还有事吗？”

汉弗莱一步步上前，手里攥着那枚钥匙。他注意到哈克的眼睛有点发红。

“有个东西需要还给您。”他把那钥匙递过去，“这个我想应该物归原主了。”

哈克木偶一般伸出手去接。汉弗莱把钥匙放在他的手里：“代我向弗兰克问好。”

然而下一秒他的手就被连同钥匙一起握住了。毫无防备之下哈克把他扯到了面前，将他两步推到墙上，深深地亲吻了他。

汉弗莱一开始想要推开哈克，但是当哈克的舌尖探进双唇的时候，他浑身的力气都被抽离了一样失去了抗争的能力；最强大的魔法大概也不过如此，就算再想逃开，此时此刻也只能顺从对方侵略性的亲吻，探出舌尖与之纠缠舔弄，啃咬对方的嘴唇，甚至双手捧起那张他深爱的脸。

就算是最后的疯狂吧，在这场荒唐的爱情里他唯一得到的一点东西，唯一的一次慰藉，至少可以让他之后孤独的生命，多一点可以回忆的温暖。

当两人终于气喘吁吁地分开的时候，彼此都看到对方的眼角挂着泪水。

“汉弗莱，不管你对我说什么，对我是什么态度，或者我们之间能走到哪一步，我都至少得对你说这句话，而且必须在一切都来不及之前说出来——”哈克闭上眼睛，把额头抵在汉弗莱的额头上，“我爱你。”

一旦眼泪流出来，就不那么容易再控制住了。汉弗莱泪流满面，几次张了张嘴，喉咙里没有一个音节。最后，他几乎用尽了全身的力气，不过也只是按着哈克的肩膀，把他往后稍微推了推，然后头也不回地奔向了会议室的大门。

 


	10. Chapter 10

哈克在椅子呆坐了不知道多久，直到伯纳德小心翼翼地从门外探头进来。注意到自己的私人秘书正在担忧地看着自己，哈克赶紧擦了擦眼角——其实他已经不再流泪了，但是总觉得眼睛发涩，好像随时能够再痛哭一场。

“首相，您没事吧？”

“伯纳德，你进来。”哈克招呼伯纳德坐在自己面前，尽量让自己的语气放得平和一些。

“过一会，或者最晚不超过今天下午，汉弗莱还会来找我。如果是这样的话，不管他有什么事，都告诉他，我的行程满了，没时间见他。”

“可是您今天并没有其他的安排……”

“很快就有了。”哈克一边说着，一边从自己桌边的一摞文件下面抽出一张纸，扫了一眼。那是之前汉弗莱让他签字的几份文件中的一份，他趁着汉弗莱不注意悄悄抽了出来，汉弗莱在慌乱之中，并没有注意到他的小动作。哈克笑了笑，把那纸揉成一团，扔到了脚边的废纸篓里面。

他需要争取时间，不能就这样放走汉弗莱。他知道汉弗莱需要帮助，却因为种种原因不能开口。那个人太过自负，又怀揣着很多秘密以及与之共存的种种纠结心态，这样的人是无法开口求助的。他不是没有怨恨过汉弗莱什么事都瞒着他，但是到了现在，之前那些欺瞒反而都不重要了。这一次他要知道他的真想，比之前所有的决策所有的信息都重要的真相——那一切到头来不过是政治和名望，这一次，关乎他的真心，和他今后全部的生命。

伯纳德拿出笔记，等着听哈克的安排。哈克却只是笑着摇了摇头：“别急，伯纳德，我有话先要问你。”

“呃……”伯纳德似乎直觉到了事情的棘手，表情显得很犹豫。

“汉弗莱打算提前退休的事情，你知道吗？”

“知道，他在今天找您开会之前告诉我的。他还说先不要告诉别人。”

哈克点了点头：“你知道原因吗？”

“不知道。我十分震惊。”

“他跟你说了什么？”

“没什么特别的，就这些而已了。”

“伯纳德。”哈克的语气严厉，“你听着，这件事很重要，我需要你帮我，也帮帮汉弗莱。你说实话，你希望他提前退休吗？”

“当然不希望，首相，他是个很称职的内阁秘书，这样就离开政府实在让人很惋惜。您知道，大部分的高级文官，都会延迟退休，他对于事业的热心，让我一直觉得他会延迟到身体条件不允许为止。他突然提出提前退休，我真的是完全没有预料到。”

“你的意思是他很反常。”

“是的。”

“从什么时候开始？”

伯纳德大概回忆了一下，哈克点点头，没有估计错误，果然是从那晚给他打电话取消约会的第二天开始。那之后汉弗莱忙得找不到人，哈克间接了解到，汉弗莱和很多人谈过话。当然，对哈克来说，第一个要问的就是伯纳德。

“首相，您知道，出于保密原则……”

“让保密原则下地狱去！”哈克喘息道，几乎把快吓到他面前那个不明所以的年轻人，“我知道你之前几次把我的行踪告诉汉弗莱，但是你看，我都没有追问什么。但是今天不行，今天你必须跟我说实话！他现在根本没有心思追问你跟我说了什么，如果他追问，就直接告诉他，是因为首相威胁你，如果你不说实话就辞退你。让他来找我谈。”

伯纳德苦笑了一下，他领会了这个威胁，并且从善如流。

“他是找过我问过一些问题，还找了别人。”

“都有谁？”

谈了一会之后，哈克让伯纳德叫来汉弗莱的私人秘书。然后又顺着了解到的情况一层层追问，面对十分不情愿的文官们，哈克的态度强硬。老天保佑，他们都是识趣的人。

这样显然是完全违反政府的惯例的。如果是在以前，自己这样追着汉弗莱谈过话的人屁股后面问他们谈话的内容，汉弗莱肯定要大发雷霆，甚至跑来跟他当面对质，或者想出什么奇怪的手段来对付自己。但是现在哈克顾不上那么多了，而且他知道，汉弗莱也顾不上。

“他让我给他找到几份文件……”一位副秘书在谈话中说到。

“很好，我需要看到它们，现在。”

“但是只有在内阁秘书授权的情况下我才能接触到它们。”

“我问你，首相的授权有没有效用？”

“哦，当然有。”那个可怜的中年男人吓得哆哆嗦嗦，“但是……如果我给您看了……”

“汉弗莱会裁掉你？那好，如果你不给我看的话，我大概会做同样的事情。当然，我向你保证，我不会让他知道我们谈话的细节的。这个风险你掂量一下。”

面对这样赤裸裸的威胁那个副秘书也只好缴械投降。哈克又让伯纳德给军情五处的首脑打电话，让他过一会来见自己。

伯纳德有些犹豫：“首相，请允许我提一个建议。”

“什么事，伯纳德？”

“您这样大动干戈……这看起来……”

“我知道你要说什么，”哈克叹了口气，“我更知道我在做什么。伯纳德，你不知道我多想留住汉弗莱！”

“但是如果他真的想要提前退休的话，为什么又一定要阻止他呢？”

“因为他不想。”哈克看着伯纳德，“你不知道发生了什么……哦，这话说得真蠢，我也不知道，但是我知道他现在面临着麻烦。我需要帮他。”

“据我对他的了解，他大概不会喜欢这样，唔，自说自话的帮忙。”

“你说得对，他不会喜欢。但是这是很有趣的一点。”哈克说着靠进椅子里，“有些时候，人们不知道自己想干什么，他们的视野被限制住了。这并不是说别人就可以取代他们做决定，但是想要帮助他们的人至少要让他们看到更多的可能性。我想为汉弗莱做这件事。”

伯纳德点点头。这时候电话铃响了。

“您好，汉弗莱爵士。首相他……”伯纳德看了一眼瞪着自己的哈克，咽了口唾沫，“他现在在开会，不方便见面。嗯，是的……不，不行，他今天的日程表排满了。真的，我已经确认过了，对……一分钟空闲都没有。什么？晚上？下班之后……”伯纳德又看了一眼拼命摇头的哈克，“晚上他还要出席一个晚宴，对，是临时安排的……我之前都不知道……”

经过了长达五分钟的苦口婆心的劝说，伯纳德终于放下电话，长出一口气。

哈克想象了一下收到被退回来的退休申请的汉弗莱脸上可能出现的表情，觉得有点好笑——一个熟悉所有规则和文件流程的文官首脑，在自己提交申请的时候有文件缺失，大概肯定会羞愤异常的。哈克知道如果是在平时，汉弗莱绝对不会这么粗心，不检查一遍就提交上去。但是这一次，他居然看都没看自己签字的几张纸，直接塞到了文件包里。哈克在享受到了小小的胜利感的同时，也感觉到隐约的心疼。

这是出于对自己的信任吗？还是说，他根本不敢面对那几份文件？这一点哈可以经无从知晓。

“首相，军情五处首脑到了。”伯纳德打断了他的思索。

“好的，请他进来。”

 

第二天哈克除了已经预约的会议之外，仍旧在到处打听关于汉弗莱的事情，他甚至叫来了特情处的负责人，要求立项调查。特情处十分为难，表示说这样没有针对性又没有确切信息的调查很难进行。但是态度坚决的首相显然并不是几句话就能够应付过去的，他们最后还是勉为其难地答应了。

哈克仍旧让伯纳德把自己的日程表写满了内容，然而他还是错误地估计了汉弗莱的执着程度。在他从军情五处回到10号的路上，还是被守株待兔的汉弗莱堵了个正着。

“我知道没有带全要求的文件是我的失误，请您原谅我，但是请务必抽出一分钟的时间，再帮我签个字。”汉弗莱恳切地说。

“汉弗莱，这件事我深思熟虑过以后，觉得不能马上批准。既然手续本来就不全，那请再给我几天时间考虑一下。”哈克一边说，一边想尽办法绕开汉弗莱往回走。但是汉弗莱锲而不舍地挡在他面前。

“求您了，首相！”

“汉弗莱，请给我一点时间。”

“但是我已经……”

“什么？”

汉弗莱的目光闪避开来：“没什么，我……”

“你好像在赶时间。有什么原因让你必须马上完成退休手续吗？”

“哦，当然不是，我只是希望不要影响职位的交接。”汉弗莱挤出一个笑容，“首相，您也不希望政府的事物积压下来吧？”

看着汉弗莱汤水不进的样子，忽然一股怒火从哈克的心底升起来，那是疲惫之后却仍旧被催逼着的怒意，并不算强烈，但是让人觉得苦涩难耐。他不想看到汉弗莱痛苦和惊恐，但是他也意识到，如果这个人不被逼到一定程度，是不会有任何改变的。

那就赌一把好了，反正情况不可能更糟了。哈克这样想着，沉下脸来。

“汉弗莱，你有事瞒着我，而且我现在开始怀疑，这件事可能会对安全有碍。”

“首相！您难道说您怀疑我是……”

“我没这么说，但是我知道你想要有什么事情瞒天过海，你退休了，一切就和你无关，烂摊子都扔给弗兰克。”

“并没有什么烂摊子，只是我个人的原因而已。我一直把政府的事情放在第一位。”

“可是你从来没给过我一个更好的解释。抱歉，我也有我的底线。告诉你，我已经要求发起紧急独立调查。在这之前，你的退休手续我不会批准。”

汉弗莱瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地看着哈克，一句话都说不出来。他的手不停地发抖，手上的纸甚至掉在了地上。哈克弯腰捡了起来，看了一眼，果然是和自己扔掉的那份一模一样。他笑了笑，当着汉弗莱的面，把它撕成两半，然后塞进了如同木雕一般的汉弗莱的手里。

汉弗莱的眼睛里面似乎闪着泪光，嘴唇颤抖着，好像要说什么，但是半张开的嘴里只有沉默。哈克努力控制住自己不要妥协，也不要失去控制去拥抱他。他看着那样无助和绝望的汉弗莱，看着他的黑眼圈和眼睛里的血丝，他觉得这个人就要被击垮了，那是他最不愿意看到的，但心里也清楚，这是自己唯一可以期待的。

他已经失去了汉弗莱，再失去得彻底一些，也不会让他更心痛。哈克甚至有些期待看到被推到极致的汉弗莱，以及那时候的自己。

他也许会随着汉弗莱一起垮掉，但是那都已经无所谓了。

“如果没有别的事情，我先走了。”

直到他与汉弗莱擦肩而过，走出两步，汉弗莱才忽然艰难地发出一点声音。

“首相？”

哈克停了下来。

“为什么要这么逼我，首相？”

“我没有逼你，我只是觉得我理应得到一点真相。你会说，首相有些事情还是不知道的好。我其实有很多事情确实也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。但是这件事，不行。”

“为什么呢？因为您作为首相的尊严吗？还是因为……您还是没有放弃？”

“不，我只是为了自己。”哈克憎恶说出“我想要帮助你”这样的话，他知道自己在伤害汉弗莱，他想要承认自己的自私，这样至少心里会舒服一点。

但他仍旧不敢直面汉弗莱含着泪水的双眼，所以他扔下这句话，马上转过身去，匆匆地离开了，再没有勇气回头看一眼他心爱的汉弗莱。

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

喝完这一上午的第二杯咖啡的时候，伯纳德推门而入。他手里拿着一个文件夹，脸上似乎有些为难之色。

“首相，有些事情要告诉您。”

“我很喜欢从公务员口中听到这句话。”哈克招招手，“坐吧，跟我说说。”

“之前一段时间，汉弗莱爵士私下里打听了一些事情，这一点您想必前两天已经问的很清楚了。今天有一些报告交了上来，关于他问的事情，有了一些结果。因为他不在，所以报告交到了他的私人秘书那里。我想这件事既然您也在询问……”

哈克几乎是从伯纳德手里抢过了那文件夹，匆匆地一页页翻过去，一边看一边点头。

“特情处的调查组需要看看这些。我很高兴他们能查到一点线索……不过你刚才说，汉弗莱不在？”

“是的，首相，他今天打来电话请了病假。”

哈克放下手里的东西，抬起头疑惑地看着伯纳德。

“他病了？”

“是的，昨晚他被救护车送到了医院。”

“什么！”哈克蹭地站起来，差点碰翻咖啡杯。

伯纳德赶紧示意哈克冷静：“首相，他没什么生命危险，只是昨天晚上恐慌发作，而且情况稍微严重了一些，所以不得不叫急救。”

“那现在呢！他怎么样！”哈克问话的声音都在发颤。那一瞬间他的脑子里把所有的可怕的情形都想了一遍，包括心脏病或者其他什么严重的问题。这完全是没有道理的，但是他的恐惧此时此刻完全控制了他。

“请假的时候听起来还好。他也说没什么大问题，检查完了应该就可以回家了。”

“恐慌发作……”哈克扶着桌子慢慢坐下来，他觉得那一瞬间自己也要恐慌发作了。他掏出手巾擦着头上的汗，心脏仍旧在狂跳个不停。难道是因为自己吗？昨天他对汉弗莱所做的事情，是不是让汉弗莱十分担忧？他可能以为自己开始怀疑他，或者是报复，或者是……任何事情。

“恐慌发作的原因呢？”

“不知道，这个他没说。”

哈克绝望地摇着头，他不知道汉弗莱的想法，至今为止都不知道。哪怕他再怎么爱着那个人，甚至知道对方对自己怀有着感情，所以才一而再再而三地努力，想要挽回些什么，想要澄清些什么。但是当他听说汉弗莱被急救车送进医院的一瞬间，忽然感到了无比的后悔。

“好吧，请你务必关注一下他的近况。”

“好的。”

“还有别的事情吗？”

“没有了，首相，”伯纳德伸手去跟哈克要那些报告，说要给调查组送去。

哈克拿起那文件夹，在手里反复掂量。如果这样追查下去，调查组大概还要跟汉弗莱谈话，不管他隐藏的是什么，肯定对他影响很大，甚至可能再让他恐慌发作。到底是什么东西会让那个冷静自持的汉弗莱如此失态？哈克想不出来。但是有必要再追问下去吗？就算真的能够查出来什么，又能做什么呢？逼迫汉弗莱承认自己的懦弱？让他心甘情愿地认输？这一切看起来都于事无补。一旦汉弗莱离开这个位置，关于他的一切就被尘封了。事实就是这样，不管谁在内阁秘书的位置上，政府都要这样运行下去，听起来残酷而简单。而唯一会受到影响的人，其实只有哈克。

认输吧。哈克对自己说。老早就有人说，永远别想从汉弗莱那里获得信息。那时候他还不服气，这些年来他也自以为和汉弗莱斗智斗勇取得了一些进步，然而到头来，当那个人真的在自己面前垮掉，他又宁可把自己的胜利成果拱手让人。

反正这是最后一次失败了，没什么大不了的。

“我想……大概还是不用特意送去了。”哈克泄了气，把它随意地扔在桌角。

“那我就去归还给汉弗莱爵士的私人秘书。”伯纳德把它拾起来，说道。

“调查组会调查到他那里的对吗？”

“大概会的。”

“那就随他们了。”哈克无力地摆了摆手。说这话的时候哈克产生了停止调查项目的念头，然而他还有些犹豫。昨天他义正辞严地说务必要紧急彻查，转过头来又叫停，这样看起来出尔反尔，实在对自己首相的尊严没什么好处。然而在内心深处，他已经放弃了任何调查的希望。

如果非要调查什么的话，他也只是想知道汉弗莱的健康状况。他想象汉弗莱躺在医院白色的床上，虚弱而憔悴的模样，心里一阵阵抽痛。他没有来由地确信，造成这一切的都是自己，是自己的自私把汉弗莱逼到了这一步。即使他有勇气承认自己的自私，也无法面对自己给汉弗莱带来的巨大伤害。

“等一下。”哈克叫住想要离开的伯纳德，“你说他今天就可以出院对吗？”

“如果没查出什么问题的话。”

“今晚我要参加的那个晚宴，请你帮我取消掉。”

伯纳德看起来有些为难，但是哈克已经自说自话地决定了他接下来的安排。

“还有，公务员的提前退休申请文件，能否给我拿来一些复印件？”

哈克从那一大堆纸张里面找到被他毁掉过两次的那一张，抽了出来，拿出钢笔，在上面认真地签上自己的名字。这大概是他近些年来签过的最用心的一次。签好了他端起纸张看了看，仿佛还不大满意似的，稍微用笔在一个边角处勾了勾；然而被他修改过的地方变成了又黑又粗的一团，看起来比刚才更糟糕了。

哈克盯着那个签名盯了一会，无声地笑了。他把它放在文件夹里，塞进了自己的公文包。

 

那天晚上他坐火车来到黑索米尔探望汉弗莱，没有任何提前通知，没有任何预约。他夹着公文包，提着水果篮，沿着河岸缓缓地前行，不住地低头看自己手上的地址，和那些精致而豪华的房子上的编号一一核对。

他还没有确认街道地址之前，便认出了汉弗莱的房子，虽然之前没有来过这里。

其他的房子无一不是大部分的窗子都亮着灯，有的没有完全拉上窗帘，能看到里面的人走来走去。只有这一所房子，几乎一片漆黑，只有二楼的窗口有微弱的亮光，隔着厚厚的窗帘，透出一点点还有人在家的迹象。

他按了不止一次门铃，才听到屋内姗姗来迟的脚步。他知道自己可能打扰了汉弗莱的睡眠，愧疚地抿了抿嘴。

门开了，在门厅昏暗的灯光下他看到汉弗莱苍白的，胡茬露出了头的脸。对方看到了他，第一反应居然是退后了一步，仿佛门口站了一个真正的全副武装的恐怖分子。哈克那一瞬间以为汉弗莱会关了门转身逃跑，下意识地一步向前把半个身子探进门内。

“我来看看你，不会打扰太久的。”哈克咧了咧嘴，露出一个不怎么像笑容的笑容。

汉弗莱此时看起来才惊魂甫定，点了点头：“好的，首相……请进。”

病中的汉弗莱仍旧是那个守礼节的公务员，一丝不苟地把哈克让到屋内，想领他去客厅坐下。哈克摇摇头：“你是个病号，快回去躺着。我就说几句话。”

两人上了楼，汉弗莱躺了下来。哈克替他盖好被子，摸了摸他的额头。

“你发烧了？你这样子他们怎么放你出院的？”

“出院之前没发烧，我也不想待在那里。而且我已经吃了药，应该会很快退的。”

“而且……家里难道没人照顾你？你吃晚饭了吗？”

“我一直都在雇家政女工处理家务。她给我做晚饭，饭后收拾了屋子。”汉弗莱说，“那之后她就回家了。她不住这里。”看着哈克脸上露出复杂的表情，汉弗莱又补充道，“我一个人住习惯了，不喜欢晚上家里有人。”

“可你现在生病了！”

“只是小病而已，如果真的太重，我自然会请她加班照顾我的。这个请您放心，我自有分寸。”

“汉弗莱……”哈克很想握住他的手，但是汉弗莱好像预料到他会这样做似的，把手藏进厚厚的被子里。

“关于你的病医生怎么说？”

“没有太大的问题，只不过我的心脏有些……怎么说呢？简单地说就是有些虚弱。这是老毛病了，也不是能够根治的，只能平时注意不要有情绪起伏和强烈刺激。”汉弗莱笑了笑，“我本想如果我退休了，就没什么东西能刺激到我了。但很显然我还得等一等。”

“你为什么会恐慌发作？”哈克追问。

汉弗莱扭过头去，摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”

“因为昨天我说的话吗？”

“不，别这么想，首相，不是因为您。”汉弗莱急切地说，“真的不是。”

“你不知道原因，但是知道不是因为我。”哈克说，“这讲不通。”刚说完哈克便后悔了，他发誓自己不要再逼问汉弗莱，但是显然从汉弗莱脸上的表情看，自己再一次让他为难了。

“你别这样，我不问了。”哈克说，“对不起。”

“不需要道歉，首相，而且我真心感谢您来看我。”汉弗莱说。

哈克看着汉弗莱虚弱的样子，完全已经不再是那个意气风发，可以操纵一切的内阁秘书；此时的他脆弱而又绝望，缩在被窝里，头发和胡茬一样凌乱。哈克从未如此怨恨过自己的之前表现出的强势和不顾一切——他以为这是一个优势，然而面对汉弗莱，他一直都没有真正占过上风，直到今天，彻底铩羽而归。

“我想通了，汉弗莱，我决定放你走。”哈克看着汉弗莱因为疾病而显得浑浊的双眼，一字一板地说，“我不再逼你了，你真的已经承受不了这些了。”

“首相……”汉弗莱的脸上慢慢浮现出一个笑容，眨了眨眼睛。

“还记得我说过关于我和安妮的婚姻吗？我觉得我后来实在距离她太远，我们的感情有了裂缝也不及时修补，最后才会彻底分道扬镳。所以我想，以后如果再给我一次机会的话，只要我能做什么，就要尽力去做，即使对方不开口，我也不能因此也沉默下去。我不想重复我的失败。但是显然我错了，我走了另一个极端。”哈克叹息道，“不管怎样我都做不到，我已经接受了这个事实。但至少这一次，我尽力了。如果我之前伤害了你，请你原谅我。一切到此为止，汉弗莱，我保证我不会再打扰你了。我保证。”

哈克一口气说完之后，汉弗莱没有做出任何回应，甚至没有在看他，只是盯着天花板。哈克看着他浑浊的眼睛一点点因为涌上来的泪水变得亮晶晶的，就像平时的他那双炯炯有神的眼睛一样。

哈克看着汉弗莱的眼睛，忽然感到了平静，极度疲惫之后连手指都无法移动一下的那种彻底的平静，或者说，麻木。汉弗莱总是有办法让他放弃自己的坚持，但每次至少哈克还能够捞到点补偿，或者有个理由自我安慰一下。但这一次完全不同。他什么都没有得到，这不是一次交易，这是一场战争。

兵火过后，输赢双方两败俱伤。但是至少他得到了一个结果，一切尘埃落定，今天之后他就可以找到一个安静的角落舔舐自己的伤口。他不敢再奢求更多了。

隔着被子哈克摸索汉弗莱的小臂，去寻找他的手。汉弗莱一动不动，甚至眼睛都不眨一下。哈克只是那样看着他，终于按上了他的手。

“我知道你接下来身体恢复上班之后也不想见我，所以我今天一并把你想要的东西带来了。”哈克说着，回头去找他的公文包，“哦，抱歉，请你等一下，我把它忘在了走廊里。”

哈克下了楼，拿了自己的公文包，又随手把水果篮带到客厅里。在客厅里面的时候，他用眼角的余光瞥到客厅古董架的一格里面摆着的一个空酒瓶，瓶颈上系着一条红色的缎带。哈克走上前去，一把抓起那酒瓶。

他一眼就认了出来，这是自己送给汉弗莱的那瓶酒的瓶子。它被洗刷得干干净净，但是空空荡荡，而且再也不会被装满。

哈克凝视片刻，用颤抖的手放下了酒瓶，扶着楼梯扶手，踉踉跄跄地向楼上走去。

 


	12. Chapter 12

哈克说出“我知道你接下来身体恢复上班之后也不想见我”的时候，汉弗莱喉咙发出一点细小的音节，并及时阻止了自己说下去。“并没有不想见到您”，这句话他最终还是没有说出口，哪怕那是他的真实想法。他没有一天不想见到哈克，不想听到他的声音。但是当哈克说出“一切到此为止”的时候，他忽然觉得，自己也可以安心地接受这一切了。

为什么还不接受呢？从一开始就在努力让一切结束，逃离这一切他应对不了的现实，但是他一直心存侥幸，直到昨晚收到第二封匿名信。

信里面有一张照片和一张纸。纸上的文字很简单：“你还有三天时间，不过我想，我可以开始着手联系舰队街了。PS：我这里还有一张照片，你肯定会喜欢。”

那张照片是汉弗莱的噩梦，他的恐慌发作，就是在他看到这张照片的瞬间开始的。

照片上的他身上不着一物，跪趴在那里，闭着眼睛，半张着嘴，舌头微微探出；有一个男人在他背后插入着他年轻的身体，照片只捕捉到了那男人身体的一部分，没有拍到头部；因为光线的缘故，太不适合被人看到的地方都模糊一团。不过这已经不重要了。

这张照片他三十年前收到的时候，就没有勇气拿给阿诺德看，到现在他仍旧不敢把它向任何人出示，包括阿诺德，包括哈克。然而想到过不了多久，它可能部分或者完全地——取决于是哪家报社——被公开登在报纸上，汉弗莱那一瞬间甚至有了自杀的念头。

不要说留在内阁秘书的位置上被千夫所指，即使是他真的退了休，每天躲在家里足不出户，恐怕也无法面对这样的现实。即使他不看报纸，不见任何人，光是想象外面的世界发生的事情，就可以把他逼疯。

阿诺德的第二个建议冷静而且利益最大化，唯独忘记考虑它的成本是汉弗莱根本负担不起的。那样的境况阿诺德不能明白，连自己不真的面对的时候也不能明白——从一开始，他就没有第二条路可走。

他的恐慌发作严重到了不得不去医院的程度。打急救电话的不是他，而是还没来得及下班回家的家政女工。汉弗莱甚至在想，如果自己一个人在家，说不定不会打急救电话，就躺在这里任凭自己自生自灭，也许会省去很多麻烦。

在医院的一晚他被接连不断的噩梦所惊扰，他说不清楚自己梦到了什么，只是觉得惊恐烦躁，无法彻底入眠。医生本不建议他出院，可是他坚决要离开这里。他不喜欢医院，也不喜欢被人环绕着摆弄的感觉。在人群里出风头是一回事，燕尾服，勋章，香槟酒，当然人越多越好；但是此时此刻他虚弱无力，穿着病号服，这样的狼狈相，被一个人看到都觉得尴尬。

回到家里以后他的第一反应是，给身在美国的阿普比夫人打个电话。至少名义上他们还是夫妻，他们彼此也感激对方给自己的协议婚姻机会，所以虽然没有爱情这回事，但是可以说是战略伙伴也不为过——本来一开始他们的结合就是为了家庭利益。

对方接电话的时候听起来睡意朦胧，汉弗莱这才意识到自己忘了时差这回事。

“真对不起，打扰你睡觉了……”

“没关系……怎么了？”

“请你帮我在美国找个住处，我需要去住一段时间。”

阿普比夫人瞬间睡意全无，听起来十分吃惊：“你遇到什么事了？”

“我可以以后再解释，但是请你务必帮我的忙。”

“这没问题。你什么时候过来？”

“我现在身体不舒服，而且还在办退休手续。等我办完了，会告诉你机票时间。”

“退休？”阿普比夫人愈发惊愕，“好吧，不管怎样，我先等你的消息。”

“谢谢你。”

挂了电话汉弗莱瘫在床里，他觉得头疼，衣服感觉像是砂纸一样摩擦着皮肤。他知道自己发烧了，但是懒得起来吃药。他靠在枕头上嘲笑自己居然混到今天这幅样子，明明曾经身为高高在上的内阁秘书，掌握政府机要，驯服政客并且以此为乐，到了最后却好像一个被放逐的囚犯一样，不得不暂时离开这个国家。

之前被哈克亲吻过后逃离办公室的时候，他以为自己不可能变得更加凄惨了。但是他错了。他身负的诅咒就像一张网，多少年来他一直身陷其中，只是他一直没有察觉；当命运终于收紧了网绳，他开始感到窒息的时候，已经无法逃离了。

或者说从一开始，他从来没有过逃离的机会。

此时此刻哈克回到了屋内，并且从公文包里面拿出一张纸，递了过来。汉弗莱伸手接过，发现那就是他所需要的最后一份首相签字的文件。

“首相，真是……不知道如何感谢您才好……”汉弗莱有些哽咽，“谢谢。”

“不用客气。哦，我得稍微解释一下，你没有漏掉文件，是我抽走了一份，为了拖延时间。我没法在那样的场合下和你僵持，我受不了，所以用了这样的缓兵之计。但是你的一切手续都很完美，汉弗莱，你是最好的公务员。”

汉弗莱轻轻地笑了笑，点头接受了这个赞美。

“还有什么需要我签字的文件，请告诉我。”哈克说，“我会让你的私人秘书打印出来，我签好了一并。”

“这些就够了。不过说到文件，我忽然想起，我还欠您一份来着。”汉弗莱说，“能否请您到书房把我的公文包拿来？”

“乐意效劳。”哈克站起身来，腾腾地下了楼。

汉弗莱从枕头下抽出那张不堪入目的照片，扫了一眼，确认自己没有把它放在不该放的地方让哈克有看到的可能性，又心惊胆战地塞了回去。他甚至有点庆幸敲诈者一开始并没有寄来这一张，不然的话自己可能真的要铤而走险了，或者至少会在内心挣扎一下。

“在这了，汉弗莱。”哈克进了屋，把公文包递给了汉弗莱。汉弗莱在里面翻了翻，抽出一个档案袋。

“上次您让我写的计划书，我已经完成了，只是之前太忙，总是想不起来交给您。”

哈克接过档案袋的时候手颤抖了一下。那是关于同性民事结合的独立研究计划，汉弗莱在两个多星期前就完成了，却没有得到任何合适的机会，可以跟哈克讨论它。

将来也不会再有机会了。

“关于这个提案，我只能帮您做这么多了。”汉弗莱说，“祝您幸福。”

哈克的喉结滚动了一下，轻轻点了点头，接过了计划书。

“我会的。谢谢。”

哈克往门口走了一步，又依依不舍地停下来，回头看着床上的汉弗莱，好像有什么话要说。

“我送送您吧。”汉弗莱起身。

哈克终于没有拒绝。汉弗莱裹了袍子起身，哈克伸手去扶。汉弗莱并没有那么虚弱到自己不能走路的地步，但是他仍旧没有任何反对的表示。哈克的手掌坚定，而身体温暖。他靠着他，故意让脚步放缓。哈克心知肚明地伸手抱紧了他的胳膊。

下了楼以后，哈克提出要带走一样纪念品。汉弗莱答应了。哈克指了指那个酒瓶。

“可以吗？”

汉弗莱苦笑了一下：“为什么必须是这个？”

“露西当时送了我两瓶酒，附了一张生日贺卡，上面说希望我和我的灵魂伴侣共享它们。”哈克说，“但是……”

“我知道了，您确实应该把它拿回去。”汉弗莱点点头，没有让哈克说下去。

哈克从古董架上取下了酒瓶，紧紧地挽在臂弯里。两人一起走入了门厅。

“你……还有什么要说的吗？”停在门口的时候，哈克又问了一句，眼神里面充满期待。

汉弗莱知道他要问什么，从一开始他就知道。他心里的洪水一直在咆哮，只是三十年来建起的堤坝坚固，坚不可摧。然而他清楚，一个小小的缺口，就可以让一切无法挽回。上次哈克的吻已经差一点摧毁了他的自持，而今天，他感觉自己又快到了决堤的边缘。胜利近在咫尺，他绝不能容许自己在时候举起白旗。

“没有了，首相。”汉弗莱用平静的声音说。

哈克点点头，他眼睛里的期待熄灭了，但嘴唇上浮起笑意。

“那么，我走了。你照顾好自己。”

汉弗莱张了张嘴，却发不出声音。哈克没有再等待，转身推开门。外面的风灌进来，又被关上的门阻隔了。汉弗莱以为自己会在哈克走掉的一瞬间痛哭失声，但是直到门外哈克的脚步声消失，他仍旧只觉得眼眶酸痛，却不想流泪。

他慢慢地上了楼，掀开窗帘，向窗外望去。河边仍有稀稀落落的人影，有不止一个人向着远离他的房子的方向走去，他在那些影子里看到一个人，一只手里面攥着的空酒瓶在街灯下被映出一闪一闪的光点。汉弗莱定定地看着他，直到那身影逐渐模糊。他刚想放下窗帘，却突然看到哈克停下了脚步，在那遥远的距离之外，对着自己的方向挥了挥手。

——“你照顾好自己。”哈克的声音仿佛再次在耳边响起。

“是，首相。”汉弗莱微笑起来，喃喃地回答道。


	13. Chapter 13

汉弗莱回去上班已经是三天之后了。这几天来他每天昏昏沉沉，哈克探望后的第二天他甚至不得不请家政女工留下一夜照顾他，结果第二天还是不得不回去一趟医院，打了针，才算是基本恢复了一些。

从来没有过连续三天请病假的时候，去上班那天的早晨他醒的很早，身体仍旧虚弱，他吃了医生开的药以后又吞了两片抗焦虑药，才起身收拾洗漱。积压的工作其实比起他可能面的其他的可怕处境，简直是九牛一毛。他决定到了办公室的第一件事，就是要去提交申请手续，然后叫来弗兰克的私人秘书，把所有的烂摊子都推给弗兰克。

坐在火车上他一边咳嗽一边习惯性地拿起报纸，他想要分散注意力而不去想哈克。然而还没翻开报纸，他的手指就僵住了。那个敲诈者的期限就是昨天晚上，那么今早……

他四下环视了周围的旅客，大家或者在读报纸，或者在看向窗外，有几个交头接耳的，并没有人看向自己这里。汉弗莱把报纸举起来，挡在脸前，再拉近一点，把自己挡了个严严实实。

他翻报纸的时候周围才有几个人放下手里的东西用一种疑惑的眼神看他——因为他翻的太快，哗啦啦响动很大，仿佛他不是在读报而是在拆报。他急切地想要快速扫一遍报纸里面的全部内容，寻找自己可能出现在任何一个版面上的可能性。他不想让自己看到那尴尬的内容，但是还想确信这新闻到底传播到了什么样的程度。

然而找完了好几份报纸，包括最喜欢报道这一类事件的太阳报，一无所获。一切都很平静，除了他翻报纸的声音。

他擦了擦头上的汗水，放下报纸，射进车窗的阳光照在他脸上，他感到一点安心。

不知道对方为什么没有把这份新闻放出去，或者可能只是迟了一天，明天的报纸上大概自己会占满头版，但是至少今天他躲过一劫。他抱着能活一天算一天的心态，让自己放松下来。

急三火四地推开办公室的门，汉弗莱第一反应就是去找申请退休的文件，在办公桌前翻了一圈却发现所有的东西都不在，他才回过头，看到坐在一旁的伯纳德。

“你怎么……啊，抱歉，我没注意到……”汉弗莱有些尴尬，搓了搓手，“不是有意冷落你的。”

“哦，不要这么客气，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德站起身来，笑眯眯地看着他，“首相让我在这里等您，说有个重要的通知，务必传达到。”

“能不能等我提交了我的申请……该死，那些文件去哪里了？”

“首相让您的私人秘书把它们都带到首相办公室了。他就是让我来告诉您这件事，还说务必在您做任何事情之前，一定要先去见他。”

汉弗莱那一瞬间简直要发火，连同之前哈克离去的时候的悲伤一起转化成愤怒。哈克明明答应了他会放过他！他忽然觉得自己浪费了感情，那天没有化成眼泪的烧灼了他一天一夜的悲哀，源自于哈克的彻底放手带给他的解脱感和痛苦。然而现在一切又要从原点开始。

他觉得自己好像陷入了不可逃脱的网罗，每次以为自己可以向前一步，其实都在裹足不前，每一步都让他疲惫而绝望。

“我不想见他。”汉弗莱咬着牙说。

“从昨天下午开始，首相就坐立不安，反复对我说今天第一件事必须是见您，说了不知道多少遍。他的状态真的很不对劲，您如果不见他，我担心他出什么事儿。”

“他应该考虑一下我如果见他，我会出什么事。”

“而且他还说如果我完不成任务就把我赶走。”伯纳德故作可怜地说，“汉弗莱爵士，您总不能眼看我丢了工作吧。”

“我马上就要退休了，他辞退谁都不管我的事。”汉弗莱愤怒地摇摇头，“你别想说服我。”

“如果是这样的话……”伯纳德无奈地笑了笑，递给汉弗莱一个信封，“首相说，如果您坚持不肯见他，就给你看看这个。”

汉弗莱不耐烦地接过信封，粗暴地撕开，刷拉一声把里面的东西抽出一个角，又赶紧像触电一样塞了回去。

“我去见他。”汉弗莱的声音有些发抖。面对态度一百八十度大转弯的汉弗莱，伯纳德仍旧一脸高深莫测地笑着，做了个“请”的动作。

“伯纳德。”汉弗莱一边走一边焦躁地问道，“信封里面的内容你看过吗？”

“没有，首相说除了您谁都不能看。”

“我不是说这个特定的信封里的东西，我是说里面的内容。”汉弗莱语无伦次。

“如果我不知道里面是什么，怎么知道我有没有看过？”

“该死，你肯定知道！”汉弗莱停下脚步，扭头瞪着伯纳德。

伯纳德笑了笑，掏出钥匙打开绿色的门，然后把钥匙塞到汉弗莱手里。

“首相他真的……我不知道该如何说，汉弗莱爵士，但是请您……”伯纳德思忖着词句，语气温和而神秘，“有那么一些时候，哪怕只有一次，做出一个‘有勇气的’决定，并不是坏事。”

汉弗莱握着手里的钥匙，沉默了片刻。

“谢谢你，伯纳德。”

他说完，转身进入了会议室的大门。

 

汉弗莱大大方方地走进来，和以前的无数次进入大臣或者首相办公室一样，推门而入，大步来到哈克面前，微笑行礼打招呼，面面俱到。他不知道自己要面对的是什么，但是伯纳德的那一句话，让他心中凭空生出了可以称之为勇气的东西。

“抱歉这样强硬地把你拉来。”哈克开口便道歉，让汉弗莱吃了一惊，他本以为哈克会像之前数次抓了他把柄那样，得意洋洋地先戏弄他一番再进入正题。

“不，首相既然想见我，我当然要来。”

哈克看了一眼汉弗莱手里捏着的信封，笑道：“我知道你肯定为难了可怜的伯纳德，所以这东西才能派上用场。”

“啊……”汉弗莱无奈地笑了笑，“原谅我，首相，我……您知道我病还没有彻底好，所以脑子糊涂说出一时冲动的话也是难免的。”

“汉皮。”哈克轻声喊了汉弗莱的昵称，如同一只小手轻轻在他心上揉了一下。他在病床上辗转反侧地用尽一切自我暗示强迫自己隔断和哈克的联系，但是只要这么一声呼喊，他便瞬间缴械投降。

哈克把一个印着“绝对机密”的文件夹推到他的面前，冲他点了点头。他打开来看，里面是一份报告，下面堆着很多其他的东西，包括敲诈者寄到自己手上的三张照片，还有对方要求的那些文件，还有其他的证据，诸如此类。

“难道说……”汉弗莱的手在发抖，难以置信地抬头看着哈克。

“所有的事情都水落石出了，敲诈你的人已经落网，所有的证据和照片的底片，都在这里。”哈克说，“其实所有的东西都要存档的，但是我决定把照片都还给你，这毕竟涉及个人隐私。”说着他从里面拿出几张照片和装在盒子里的底片交到汉弗莱手上，“你知道该怎么做。”

“这件事……多少人知道？”

“除了经手此事的人，没有别人知道了。当然，伯纳德是我的私人秘书，难免会知道一些。不过你可以信任他。”

汉弗莱点点头：“那这么说，一切都可以被保密，至少不会泄露给媒体了？”他仍旧有些无法相信这样的好事会发生在自己身上似的，小心翼翼地确认道。

“是的，除了一个问题。”哈克站起来，悠闲地踱着步子，“有人提出一个疑问：照片里的那个看不清面孔的男人是谁。”

汉弗莱皱起了眉头：“我不记得了，我年轻的时候……我不用细说您也明白。照片里的这个人，我真的不记得了，如果我知道过他的名字的话。这几张照片里的甚至可能根本不是同一个人。”

“他们肯定要询问你这件事。你打算怎么说？”

“如实相告。”汉弗莱底气十足。

“有人怀疑这个人，或者这几个人，可能参与过某些不法行为，尤其是间谍活动。”

“那又如何？他们是间谍我就必须也是吗！老天爷，我连他们名字都不知道！”汉弗莱愤怒地挥舞着手臂，“间谍活动又不是性病，难道可以通过性行为传播吗？”

哈克笑得前仰后合：“哦，汉弗莱……你可真是……”

汉弗莱说完了也忍不住发笑，但还是忧心忡忡地说起，自己担心会因为三十年前的一些荒唐举动，继续被没完没了的被调查。

“所以我才让你上班以后赶紧来见我。”哈克说，“因为我想出来一个好办法，可以让他们终止对你的追查。”

“我洗耳恭听。”

哈克来到汉弗莱面前，扶着桌子弯下腰，一只脚尖点地，翘着脚后跟，得意地把脸贴近了汉弗莱：“他们如果问你那人是谁，你就说是现在大英帝国的首相，吉姆·哈克。”

汉弗莱当时只觉得脑子里一片混乱，仿佛有一团雷电云经过，整个人都麻痹了一样，一言不发，眼皮都没动一动。

“你看，他们其实也不是很关心三十年前的事情，比起这个人，他们更在意敲诈你的那个人——抱歉我忘了他的名字——和他相关的所有嫌疑人，毕竟这才是手头的可以抓到线索的东西，而且是确确实实威胁大不列颠国家安全的人物。拜托，三十年，连机密文件都要解禁了！”哈克拍拍汉弗莱，“但是既然查到了你的事情，就得有个交代。重点是，他们只需要一个交代。现在我提供给你这样一个交代。你说那人是我，他们来问我，我承认的确是我，证词对得上，一切安全记录完整，他们就可以结案。”哈克一拍手，“他们不用再费劲为了细枝末节的线索东奔西跑，你也不会被再追查。所有人皆大欢喜，不是吗？”

“蹩脚的巧合，但是有效。”汉弗莱不得不承认。

“所以，就这样决定了？”

汉弗莱皱了皱眉：“但是……但是请您考虑一下对您的政治影响……”

“你都不考虑对你自己的事业影响，我也可以一样。”

“但是三十年前我并不……”

“我不是说三十年前，我是说现在！”哈克毫不留情地打断了汉弗莱，然后把语气放了柔和一些，“我找阿诺德谈过了，在把一切查清楚以后。”

汉弗莱低了头不吭声。

“在我的追问下，有关你的事情，他如实相告。”

“这真是个奇迹。”

“因为我也说了实话，我向他诚恳地请求他能帮助我挽留你，老天，我差点在他面前哭出来。当然，他后来承认，他早已心知肚明。”

汉弗莱听了哈克这段话，低下头去，觉得脑子里空荡荡的，不知道该想些什么。

这时候哈克来到他的面前，蹲下来，把两手放在他的膝盖上，抬头微笑地看着汉弗莱。

“你为我做出了这么大的牺牲，我却一无所知，我真的非常懊悔。现在，既然我已经知道了，请你给我一个机会，让我为你做点什么，哪怕是一点点微不足道的小事。好吗，汉弗莱？”

汉弗莱凝视着哈克，久久地看着，直到那张微笑的脸在泪光里慢慢模糊。泪水一滴滴落下来，打湿了他的西裤和哈克的手背。

哈克抬起手来，动作温柔地擦拭汉弗莱的泪水。

汉弗莱一开始还困兽犹斗地想要抑制住哭泣，然而当哈克的手贴上他的脸颊的时候，他觉得自己再也没有力气，也没有必要去控制了。他放弃了那三十年来近乎严苛的自持，抱着哈克的手，哭得畅快淋漓。这段时间来的焦虑，委屈，愤怒和恐惧，还有心情大起大落的折磨，在所有的威胁解除，防备撤销后，都变成了此时的泪水；如同他心里的洪水彻底决堤，奔向广阔的平原和大海，再也没有什么能够阻止它一往无前。

哈克站起身来，把他揽进怀里，紧紧地抱着他，轻轻拍着他的背。

“没事了，我亲爱的汉皮，一切都没事了。”

“对不起，首相……”汉弗莱哭着说道，“我应该早些告诉您的。”

“不是你的错。”哈克说，“其实他们查出这件事的一开始，我还十分生气为什么你不告诉我，担忧你是不是不信任我，如果一开始就启动调查，绝对不会发生这么多波折。但是当我看到那张照片，又和阿诺德谈过以后，我设身处地地想了想你所经历过的事情，我……”哈克的喉头滚动着，艰难地说道，“如果换了是我，早就处理得一团糟了，你已经尽力了，汉弗莱。我是真的没办法想象……如果我在经历过失去一切甚至面临牢狱之灾的恐惧之后，还能不能面对这一切。而且话说回来，我也没想到真的能够彻底查出来，这完全是上帝保佑！要是万一没有……”

汉弗莱拼命地摇着头，手指按上了哈克的唇，他不想去构想那一切让他战栗的假设了，现在他们都没事了，这就是最重要的。

“好了，我知道。”哈克握着汉弗莱的手，“不过说真的，我当时差点就放弃了。我去看过你以后，本来想要撤销我发起的调查。但是他们说有进展，我就耐心地又等了等。我真的是太幸运了。”

“我很感谢您没有放弃我……”汉弗莱说，“连我自己都打算放弃的时候。有您这样帮助我，是我的幸运。”

“我是不会放弃你的，如果不是担心伤害你，我……”哈克说着，轻轻亲吻了汉弗莱的脸，“抱歉我对你做过的那些咄咄逼人的事情。”

“不，那是您该做的。是我太懦弱，不敢面对，也不敢让别人面对。”

两人陷入了片刻的沉默，哈克叹了口气，站起身来。

“算了，这种自我责备说多了也没用不是吗？不如我给你看一个有趣的东西。”哈克说着走向靠墙摆放的木头柜子。汉弗莱这才注意到，那上面摆着什么东西，上面盖着一块布。他回忆了一下，在行政部办公室的时候，对应的位置上摆的是哈克夫人的照片。当然后来哈克离婚后照片撤了下去，那里就一直空着了；搬到这边来以后，也一直没有放什么东西。

哈克扯下那块布，汉弗莱惊讶地站了起来——那是一对空酒瓶，用自己绑在酒瓶上的那根红色缎带绑在一起，系了个心形的结。酒瓶显然被装饰过，各样的彩色亮片和彩带，还有彩色笔的图画。

酒瓶下面还立着露西送给哈克的那张贺卡，汉弗莱读了一遍，目光停留在最后一行字上：

——“愿您与您的灵魂伴侣共享这份礼物。”

“我真没想到……首相，这真是出乎意料……”汉弗莱瞪大了眼睛，内心涌起一阵感动，“不过……这是您的杰作？”

“当然不是。”哈克摇摇头，“我请露西帮我装饰了一下，你知道我没什么艺术细胞，完全不懂如何装饰。”

何止不懂，简直是一窍不通。汉弗莱腹诽道。这样的装饰实在和首相办公室的环境无法协调，他可以想象到之后到这里来的所有人都会用怎样诡异的目光盯着它看。不过汉弗莱此时此刻的心思并没有放在哈克的糟糕审美上。

“这么说，哈克小姐也知道了？”

“当然。什么都瞒不过她。我本来还想过一段时间再慢慢告诉她，没想到灌了几口酒，她就把什么话都套出来了。”

“她……她没有反对吗？”汉弗莱有些紧张地问道。

“反对什么？她早就说希望我能够找到新的伴侣了，还说过要给我介绍一位女士呢。”

“这个是当然，她肯定不希望您孤独后半生。但是……”汉弗莱不好意思地抓了抓脸，“毕竟您并没有和一位女士在一起……”

“这个嘛，你忘了露西是个社会学学生吗？别说她根本不会反对，甚至可能还有点开心，就算真的内心里反对，也不会直接说出来的。”哈克笑道，“我本来想让她把我们的名字写在上面，后来考虑到要把它摆在办公室，就还是算了吧。只要我们心知肚明就好。”

汉弗莱听了，先是笑了笑，又故意扭过头去：“说起来，您自说自话地就布置好了一切，都没有问问我……”

“哦，我的错！”哈克说着，拿出汉弗莱那一摞退休申请文件，“这是你的东西，我只是暂时保管，现在可以给你拿回去了。如果你还想申请提前退休，我绝不会阻拦。我说过可以放你走，说到做到。”

汉弗莱接过那些文件，又从自己的公文包里抽出哈克交给他的那一份，放在了一起。

“这样手续就全了。”他眯着眼睛笑道，又用力抹了一把眼角残留的泪痕，“不管怎样，还是多谢您肯给我签字。”

说完，他举着那些文件，走向装废弃文件的碎纸箱，一扬手全部扔了进去。

“我的首相还没有离任，我怎么能先退休呢？”汉弗莱转过身的一瞬间，终于又一次露出那内阁秘书的骄傲神情，“我好不容易驯服的政客，不能轻易交给别人。”

“哦，汉皮……”哈克无法自抑地一步上前，紧紧拥抱住了汉弗莱，“你听着，今晚你一定要留下，不管再出什么事，都不许离开。”

“当然，我当然要留下。就算这里是即将沉没的巨轮，我也愿意和您永远长眠在同一片海洋里。”汉弗莱声音颤抖地说着，捧起哈克的脸，深深地吻了他。

他终于确信爱情是他不可逃离的天罗地网，但是他从一开始就不应该也没办法逃离；那冰冷残酷的世界让他遍体鳞伤，而这温暖的怀抱和热情的吻，可以逐渐治愈所有伤痛。

“我爱您，首相。”汉弗莱依依不舍地松开口，那坦诚而毫无保留的吻，让他可以终于顺从自己的心意，对着爱人表露出内心里长久而惴惴不安的真情。

“这时候还用这个称呼是不是不大合适？”哈克笑道，“我从第一次见到你，就告诉你让你喊我的名字，你说什么都不肯。现在你必须这么叫我，至少在……这样的场合，好吗？”

汉弗莱的脸微微地泛红，点了点头。

“是，吉姆。”

 


	14. 番外

哈克从浴室出来的时候，已经洗过澡的汉弗莱坐在床上，手里拿着一个档案袋，正在盯着什么发呆。看着哈克走到近前，赶紧把手里的东西塞起来。

“哦，你洗完了。”

“在看什么，汉弗莱？”哈克凑过去，吻了吻汉弗莱的脸，看了一眼他手里的档案袋，“啊，那些照片。你打算如何处理？”

“销毁。烧掉，或者别的方法处理掉。”汉弗莱说，“千万不能让任何人再看到它们。”

“哦，包括我在内？”

汉弗莱微红了脸颊，吻了吻在他身边坐下的哈克。

“你喜欢它们？”

“我当然不喜欢别人用这些照片威胁你，但是说实话，如果只看照片本身的话，我还是很……”哈克推了推汉弗莱，“别露出那种表情，我知道这照片让你很不愉快。烧了吧。”

“我很想知道，吉姆，”汉弗莱顿了顿，喊出那个他不习惯的名字，“你看到这些照片的第一反应是什么呢？”

哈克的脸也涨红了，头低下去，额头抵在汉弗莱胸口。

“哦，我当时……”他含混地说，“你不要笑话我，但是我当时真的硬了。”

汉弗莱抱着他的头咯咯地笑起来，他从那档案袋里面抽出那张自己和记不得名字的男人在床上的照片，现在的他看到这场景，已经不那么焦虑了。他甚至有些希望哈克看到自己这个模样，并且尽情参与其中。

“说起来，调查组找我谈过了，今天下午。我按照你说的对他们讲了。”汉弗莱说着，一手抱着哈克的脖子，“希望一切赶紧结束。”

“他们很快就会来问我的。”哈克说着，看了一眼那张照片，然后无奈地笑笑，“真是可惜啊。”

“什么？”

“我多希望那照片上的男人真的是我。”哈克说，“我多希望那时候我就认识你，从那时候就和你在一起。”

汉弗莱的笑容慢慢消失了，眉头微微皱起来，眼眶里充盈了泪光。

“我……我说错什么了吗？”

“不……我很高兴你这么说，但是……”汉弗莱说，“当然，我也希望从年轻时候就能够和你认识，但是同时我也替你庆幸，你没有作为一个男同性恋在那样的时代生活。”

哈克吻了吻汉弗莱的唇：“我明白，汉弗莱，我明白的。我明白为什么这么多年你都是一个人过，为什么你面对一些事情胆怯而敏感。”他的吻愈发激烈，从汉弗莱的唇一直向下到脖子，锁骨，解开他的浴袍，亲吻他的胸口。

“让我爱你，汉弗莱，虽然我无法补偿你这些年的孤独，但是至少以后，你不需要再承受这些。”

哈克把汉弗莱推倒在床上的时候，档案袋掉落在地，照片散落出来，无人在意。

汉弗莱被哈克狂热地吻着，抚摸着。温暖的手掌用力地按在胸口，摩挲，捏弄乳头。两人半觉醒的欲望贴在一起。哈克脱去汉弗莱身上最后的遮挡，欣赏着眼前的身体。

汉弗莱有些不好意思似的扭过头去，不去看哈克的脸。哈克没有强迫他，只是继续抚摸着他的身体，另一只手揉弄他的阴茎。

“这么多年你都没有性生活……至少也自己用手解决过吧？”

“非常偶尔地自慰过。不过总是不在意这些事情，也就没什么需求了。”

“你说过你对很多男人产生过欲望……”

“哦，我只是故意那么说的。”汉弗莱笑道，“不是没有过，但是绝对谈不上很多。”

“我就说嘛。”哈克笑着，低下头，吸吮汉弗莱的阴茎顶端，然后慢慢将它含入口中，再吐出来，用舌尖舔舐。

看着他笨拙的动作，汉弗莱笑了，直起身来：“我来给你做示范。”

他跪起来，握住哈克硬挺的阴茎，另一只手抚摸他的大腿内侧。哈克躺了下来，汉弗莱熟练地把那粗大之物纳入口中，一边用舌头游刃有余地环弄，一边用舌根和喉咙的力量吸吮，没过多久，哈克便呻吟出声来。

“天哪，汉弗莱……你真棒……”哈克喘息道，撑起上身来，“你果然擅长这个。”

汉弗莱抬起头来，笑了笑，“想不到这么多年没用，还是记得如何做。”

“你以后得多多教我。”

“不需要特意教你，你仔细感受我在做什么就好了。”说着汉弗莱再次低下头，用舌尖轻轻舔弄着顶端，然后慢慢地含住阴茎，一边深入一边继续让舌尖在龟头下的沟里面滑动，直到再也不能容纳下更多，开始抽送吸吮。他用手上下套弄嘴里不能容纳的部分，同时轻轻捏弄一对阴囊。

在他技巧熟练的抚慰下，哈克一开始还只是喘息呻吟，没过多久便开始两腿颤抖。汉弗莱被这样的反应鼓舞，愈发卖力而认真的吸吮，尽量让自己的唇舌贴紧哈克的阴茎，同时舌头绕着男人敏感的脉络上下移动。

那滚热的硬物终于在他口内跳动着，哈克在低吟中还尝试抽出，但是汉弗莱已经控制了局面，他按住哈克的两腿，低头尽量把它纳入喉咙深处。没过多久一股咸腥味冲入喉咙，这滋味熟悉而又陌生，但因为是哈克的气味，所以与之前的经历都大不相同。汉弗莱承认他不是每次都能够接受男人的精液，但这一次他几乎是愉快地吞咽下了射入口中的男性精华。

汉弗莱直起身，舔了舔嘴唇，舌头上和唇边还残留有恋人的精液，随着他的动作有一滴滑落到下巴。哈克看得入迷，伸出胳膊把他拉向自己，抬起上身亲吻了他。

“哦，汉弗莱……”哈克喃喃道，“汉弗莱，这真是太棒了……老天……”

汉弗莱顺从地俯下身，回吻着哈克。

“没想到你射得这么快。”汉弗莱突然坏心地在哈克耳边说。

“我也没想到。”哈克回答，“毕竟第一次跟男人做……而且还是和你。你不知道，光是看你用嘴帮我的样子，我都快要射出来了。”

汉弗莱有些得意，也有些不好意思地笑了笑。这时哈克抓住了他还没有得到慰藉的部位，用手在分泌出黏液的顶端轻轻揉搓着，一边伸手从抽屉里掏出了什么东西。

汉弗莱接过那管东西，是一支润滑剂。他有些吃惊地看着哈克，哈克抿嘴笑道：“你还等什么？”

“不，我以为你打算……今天……”

“反正都是我们两个人的事，不管怎样都是享受不是吗？”

“可是，吉姆，你没有过经验，这可能需要时间。”

“试试看总是没什么坏处的。”哈克满不在乎地说，“迟早都要尝试的。何况我们还有时间。”

“哦，吉姆。”汉弗莱吻着哈克的脸，却仍旧有些犹豫。之前的经验中他虽然尝试过不同的体位和角色，但是毕竟时间过了太久，很多东西早已生疏；而且他还记得自己第一次被插入时经历过的疼痛，他有些担心会让哈克也遭到同样的痛苦，破坏这个美好的夜晚。

“来吧。”哈克握着汉弗莱的手，把它拉到自己的入口处，“来干我。”

这句话让汉弗莱下体稍稍一紧抽，他现在明白了哈克所谓只是看着他就快要射出来的感觉，哈克的这句话就让汉弗莱觉得精液快要涌上来；一阵冲动让他忘情地压着哈克躺在床上，身体与他紧紧相贴，疯狂地亲吻。

“可能会很疼，如果受不了不要勉强。不是每个人都能第一次就成功的。”

哈克点点头：“我知道。我相信你。”

 

虽然用了大量的润滑，当汉弗莱探入手指的时候，他还是觉得那入口十分紧绷，十分勉强地，才能把第二根也塞进去。

“你太紧张了，这样会受伤的。”

“没关系。我只是没想到会是这样的感觉。”

“如果不舒服就停下来。”

哈克摇头：“没有不舒服，只是……很不一样。”

“你没有让你的前妻替你刺激过前列腺？”汉弗莱一边扩张一边说，“如果找准了位置，那感觉可是绝好的体验。”

“哦，可别说这个了，安妮跟我说过女士们私下八卦她们丈夫的奇怪性癖。”哈克说，“凡是有这种喜好的，都被私下里怀疑其实是同性恋，好一顿嘲笑他们。她们甚至说……说……”

“什么？”

“她们嘲弄那些人，‘他们是不是还会让自己的妻子带上假阴茎，模仿男人干自己的屁眼？’”

“就是因为这个你没有尝试过？”汉弗莱小心地放入第三根手指。因为对话分散注意力的缘故，哈克只是轻轻抖了一下，没有任何别的反应。

“没有，根本没想过。她恐怕也不肯。”

“没有人告诉过你这其实很舒服？”

“怎么可能？你知道，男士们在一起，即使喝多了酒谈到这种话题，也不会聊让妻子把手指放在自己肛门里这种事的。”

汉弗莱大笑起来，哈克在床上比他想得还要可爱，他仍不住又一次探头去亲吻哈克的唇。

“很遗憾你之前错过了绝佳的快感，但是今后我会慢慢让你充分享受的。”汉弗莱在哈克耳边轻轻吐着气，用诱惑的声音说道，“我保证你会喜欢到上瘾的。”

说着，汉弗莱把深入哈克体内的指尖轻轻向上勾，摸到一个凹陷处。哈克的呼吸急促起来，汉弗莱觉得自己差不多找对了位置，转动指尖，看着哈克的眼神一点点变得迷离。

“啊……这是……！”哈克颤抖着喊道。

“是不是很不一样？”汉弗莱眯起眼睛，继续着动作。

哈克完全躺回床上，两腿分开，汉弗莱稍稍用力，按压着那一点。哈克的呻吟声随之加重。这时候汉弗莱放了第四根手指进去，哈克的穴口缩了缩，然后逐渐放松了下来。

“你做得很好，吉姆。放松……”汉弗莱一边用手继续刺激哈克的前列腺，一边俯身亲吻他的乳头，吸吮啃咬。他的下巴接触到哈克的胸口，那心脏在骨肉之下有力地跳动，传递给汉弗莱他的兴奋和期待。

“这感觉太棒了，汉弗莱！”哈克喘息到，“现在给我你的……真东西……”

汉弗莱抽出手来，把阴茎顶在哈克的肛门上，上下滑动。

“可能会很疼，不过请放心，我不会让你受伤的。”

哈克抱着汉弗莱的脖颈，亲吻他的唇。汉弗莱用手扶着自己的硬挺，把它送入那个还不熟悉这一切的，不情不愿的小洞口里。刚刚探入一点，那小穴便紧紧地吸住他，让他忍不住想要一气直入深处。

但是看到哈克因为疼痛皱起的眉头，汉弗莱犹豫了。他想起自己的第一次，那个人的尺寸惊人，而又对他毫不怜惜，自己在那人身下疼得哭了出来，那人才很不情愿地放慢了动作。因为这样的经历，他每次对待别人也没有什么太大的耐心，只求自己能够满足。

然而今天他看到即使痛得皱眉，也咬着牙不吭一声的哈克，他真正爱着和在意着的人的模样，之前的习惯荡然无存。光是那样的表情便足够让他心疼得暂时放下自己的欲望，忍不住去关心哈克的感受。他这才确实地意识到自己年轻时候有多么荒唐和不经意，那些所谓的快乐，和现在面前的人的一个动作一个表情比起来，都微不足道。

“对不起……”汉弗莱吻着哈克，“不行的话，我就停下来。”

“没什么的，还没那么糟糕，我只是不习惯而已。”哈克努力地挤出一个笑容，“继续。”

汉弗莱并没有继续深入，只是在插入一半的位置上轻轻抽送摩擦，帮助哈克适应体内入侵的异物。他一只手扶着床，另一只手捏弄着哈克的乳尖，抚摸他胸口的毛发，弯下头去，啄吻哈克的唇和脸颊。

哈克的身体渐渐放松了，腿张得更大，主动迎接汉弗莱的进入。汉弗莱仿佛心有灵犀一般，逐渐彻底地和哈克的身体紧密贴合。

哈克的眉头逐渐舒展开来，笑容也自然了很多。他用手轻轻抚摸着汉弗莱的脸颊，轻声喊他的名字。

“我彻底被你迷住了，汉弗莱……啊……”哈克呻吟着，语句断断续续。

“我也一样。”汉弗莱亲吻着哈克的颈窝，“我发誓我从来没有这么爱过一个人，为之完全陷入了情网，却还嫌自己陷得不够深。”

哈克揉弄着汉弗莱的头发，配合他小心翼翼的抽插一起动作，仿佛在鼓励他一般。汉弗莱领会了这个意思，加快了动作。哈克马上又皱起眉头，但是拒绝让汉弗莱慢下来。

“啊……那里……”哈克一阵阵颤抖，“我感觉到了，快，继续……”

汉弗莱知道自己找对了地方，他仍旧不紧不慢地进行着，他知道一个人第一次的承受力，即使想要全部攫取那可以轻而易举到手的快感，疼痛也不会让他彻底享受的。虽然自己也要忍耐，但是为了不让哈克痛苦，这完全不算什么。

哈克的阴茎已经不知道什么时候再次硬挺起来，汉弗莱把那炽热抓在手里，上下套弄。前后的同时刺激让哈克弓起背来，汉弗莱稍微加速了动作，一边微笑着看着哈克的表情，小心确认对方的反应。

哈克偶尔咬牙发出咝咝声，显然仍旧感到疼痛，但是那因为快感而发出的呻吟显然也是无法抵抗的。汉弗莱明白那种感觉，他拥抱着哈克，与他肌肤相贴，把头抵在他的肩膀上。

“你真好，吉姆……你真好……”他不知道该说些什么，在这种时候那些繁复而华丽的词句都褪色了，只有面前的人是鲜活真实的，是他唯一能够想起和看见的珍宝。感受着哈克肠道里面的褶皱包裹纠缠自己的阴茎，汉弗莱的动作也不知不觉愈发猛烈，逐渐地把两个人推上了高峰。

当哈克在他手里射出来的时候，那呻吟让汉弗莱也无法自抑地把精液全部释放在哈克体内。那之后他仍旧不肯马上拔出来，而是伏在哈克身上，粗重地喘息着。

 

相互依偎了一阵子，汉弗莱感受到哈克的一只手轻轻地抚摸着自己的肩膀。他挺起身子，拿过准备好的毛巾，帮哈克清理了肚子上的精液，和他体内流出的，来自自己的浊液。

“一晚上居然射了两次，好久没这样过了。”哈克说，“你简直是个奇迹。”

“哦，能让你如此满足是我的荣幸。”汉弗莱吻了吻哈克。

哈克忽然咯咯傻笑起来，汉弗莱愣了愣。

“怎么啦？”

“露西小的时候，总嚷着让她妈妈给她生个小妹妹或者小弟弟。即使现在想起来也忍不住要抱怨一下呢。”哈克说，“我忽然在想，如果我可以，或者你可以给她生一个就好了。”

“很遗憾，”汉弗莱一脸的镇定，“育龄的平均值是15到45岁。我们早已经过了太多了。”

说完这句故意搞错重点的话，汉弗莱自己也忍不住笑了。哈克畅快地笑着，在床上滚了一圈，同时把汉弗莱也拖到身边躺下，然后爬到他的身上，压着他拼命地亲吻。

“真想和你再来一次。”哈克一边摸着汉弗莱的臀缝一边说，“我忍不住想试试看你的身体里是什么样美好的感觉。”

“我不得不提醒你，身为首相你可要注意身体，如果你因为这个生病，我得向大英帝国政府负责的。”

“好啦，我只是说说。”哈克笑道，“毕竟年岁不饶人。只好下次再说好了。”

“我倒是觉得我又年轻了一次。”汉弗莱歪着头笑道。他一边说着话，一边打算坐直身体的时候，感觉脚踢到了什么。他爬起来，发现是刚才放在那里的那张照片。”

他拿起照片看了看，笑着摇摇头。

“我真是……不知道自己在干什么。”汉弗莱说，“前几天，这张照片出现在威胁信里面的时候，我那一瞬间只想自我了断。现在看来，其实也没什么了不得的。”

“汉弗莱！你真的有过这样的念头？”哈克发出了明显的抽气声。

“我当时真的是……”汉弗莱放下照片，再一次与哈克相拥，“不过现在都没事了。”

“天哪，我不知道……”哈克用尽全身力气抱着汉弗莱，几乎勒得他喘不上气来，“我之前还对你说过那样不留情面的话，说我要调查你……我真是太差劲了！”

“算了，反正也是我自己当年太疯狂而且缺乏戒备心，只知道到处享乐，被别人拍了这种照片都浑然不知，能得到这样的结果我已经很满足了。”

“即使这样，你也不该遭到这样的折磨！”哈克说，“我本来还想问你可不可以给我留一张照片……现在觉得你还是销毁它们吧。”

“不，”汉弗莱把照片塞到哈克手里，笑道，“留着吧，反正现在按照我们的说法，照片里的另一个人是你。我没有什么好担心的了。”

“我想了想，虽然我的确是希望如此，但是那毕竟都是假的。”哈克握住汉弗莱的手，两人十指交缠，哈克把汉弗莱的手拉到嘴边，亲吻了一下手背，“而你现在在我身边，这是真实的，而且我再也不会失去你。这比什么都重要。”

汉弗莱低下头，没有说话。

哈克又扫了一眼床上和地上的照片：“这些照片，拍的时候你既不知情，又肯定没有授权它作为这种用途。这种严重侵犯他人权利的东西，从一个国家的法律尊严角度来说，”哈克故意摆了一个庄严的造型——考虑到他还赤裸着身体这个事实，那动作看起来格外滑稽——“还是处理掉比较好。你说呢，汉弗莱？”

汉弗莱微笑着点点头：“是，我的首相。”


End file.
